Powerpuff Girls Z: Powerpuff Squad Z
by gensolo
Summary: Two new students transfer into the girls' class. Not too long after, the Z-rays have scattered again, bringing forth an entire new generation of friends and foes. I'm terrible at summaries. Read and find out. Updated when I have time. Rated T for safety.
1. A New Beginning

******Author's note******

**Me: Yo! Girls! Twins! I'm glad you were able to make the introduction here.**

**Kaoru: Yeah, yeah**

**Momoko: We're happy to be here!**

**Miyako: He doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z, just the plot and the OC's of this fanfic.**

**Danielle: This is his first fanfic, so please be nice and review!**

**Daniel: No flaming please. All flames will be reported and then used to cook my 72 oz. steak! *drools***

**Everyone: Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

****A New Beginning****

"What? We're moving? Say it isn't so brother! I love it here in California!"

"Sorry, sis, but we have to move. If we don't go with Dad to Japan, then we have to stay with Aunt Clara and Uncle Donny."

"Okay. I don't know what they are going to do with us, but I don't want to find out. Last time, we were like their servants or something. I can't believe we are related to them. I know they didn't like Mom, but that's no reason to hate us, is it?"

"No it isn't but if you don't want us to take our chances with the jealous relatives, then we're going to Japan. When we get there tomorrow, after we get to our new house we have to go to our new school right away."

"I just hope we can keep our secret from everyone else."

Meanwhile, at Momoko's house...

A red-clad girl with long hair and a bow was sitting at the dinner table, enjoying the strawberry cake prepared for dessert. After a hard day's work at school and being a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, she needed the reprieve. She went off to her room to finish her new comic book and go to sleep, only to get called to duty the next day.

At Miyako's house at the same time...

A girl clad in blue was finishing up her dinner of meatballs, the dishes to be washed by her afterward, out of respect for her aging grandmother. She finishes cleaning the dishes and moves on to reading the new fashion magazine that arrived in the mail, sketching out designs for her own clothes in between breaks. After a hard day's work at school and being a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, she needed the reprieve.

At Kaoru's house...

A girl in green was cheering at the television set, blasting out words of criticism and encouragement toward her favorite baseball team and insulting the other. Needless to say, she was a tomboy compared to the other teammates of the Powerpuff Girls Z. As her team won the game with a stunning comeback, she yawned and went straight to bed with her feet dragging behind her. After a hard day's work at school and being a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, she needed the reprieve.

The next day...

"Ohayo Miyako! How did you sleep?" The red girl was waiting in the classroom, waiting for her blue friend.

"Good Morning, Momoko, I slept well. My new issue of 'Fashion Today' came in the mail!"

"Really? My favorite manga did too! I couldn't put it down!"

Kaoru walked in afterward, slowly taking her seat as the two girls talked about manga and fashion, both of which she, disliked, but grown used to. She still couldn't get over the skirt she was forced to wear as a Powerpuff and hated it. The teacher, Ms. Keane walked into the room. Behind her were two other students. A pair of blond twins. One boy, one girl. Both looked surprisingly identical, so much so it was unnerving to the rest of the class. What was more unusual was that they also dressed in a way that whatever the boy was wearing, the girl would wear the female equivalent. The boy was dressed in what looked like khaki jeans, sports jacket, a black T-shirt and shoes, and a watch whose dial looked surprisingly like the PPGZ compact. The girl was wearing a yellow plaid dress with black shoes and a black T-shirt under a yellow hooded jacket. She was also wearing what looked like the power belts Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru wore, the only difference being the compact was yellow.

One twin whispered to the other "Hey, bro, those girls in the back have the same belt as me. Do you think the same thing might've happened to them?"

The boy whispered back "Maybe not, maybe so. We might want to keep them under watch. We'll ask them to take us around the city, just to be safe."

"Okay, class we have a pair of new students that just moved here from the United States."

"Hello, there," they said in unison "This is the younger twin, Danielle, and the older twin Daniel." They gestured toward each other in unison as well. "We just moved here from California. We hope we have a great year together."

"Thank you for the introduction. You may sit in the back. There is a seat available by the window and next to Momoko."

"Thank you, sensei." they said in unison once more as they moved to the back. At the bell for free period, the twins turned to face the girls in red and blue. The girl in green came over to meet them as well. "Say, will you guide us around the city today after school?" they said together at once.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Momoko Akatsumi, she's Miyako, and the girl in green over there is Kaoru Matsubara. We'll be happy to guide you around the city." Momoko responded happily. Miyako nodded her head in agreement while Kaoru groaned.

"Looking forward to it," they said together once more. Momoko and Miyako nodded their heads in agreement. The whole school day, there were no calls about a monster destroying the city, so it was safe for now.

After school...

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were waiting outside for their new friends Daniel and Danielle Despite it being their first day, they were assigned to cleaning duty, not because they were forced to, it was just that the original cleaning crew was two short, so they volunteered for the job. When they finally reached the school's main gate, the girls greeted the new students with a smile. "So, where do you want to go first?" the twins looked at each other until Danielle spoke up.

"Our dad said that he'll be working at the Utonium Institute and to meet him there after school today, so could you take us there?"

The three girls froze for about ten seconds until finally agreeing to bring them to the lab.

At the lab a few minutes later...

"Hey, girls, how's it going?" Professor Utonium asked them. "Who are these two? New friends?"

"Dan! Danielle!" a voice called out "It's about time you got here! School ended an hour ago!" A tall man with a lab coat, and glasses walked out, clearly scowling at the twins.

"Sorry, Dad. We had to help clean up and we didn't know where the lab was."

"Reasonable. Okay, you're off the hook, but next time, call me beforehand."

"Ah, you must be Professor Tinaxo's twins. Last I saw you, you were just a year old, but you wouldn't remember that far would you? Anyways, I'm so sorry about what happened." Professor Utonium cut in.

"Wait, hold everything!" the three girls shouted in surprise. "The Professor told us about a new professor coming in, but he is your father?" All of a sudden, their compacts went off. A small boy rushed into the room. He looked about half the twin's age, but he looked a lot like Professor Utonium.

"Hey, Dad-err-Professor! There's something going on downtown. Peach says it's black Z-Ray activity!"

"You girls try to find the Powerpuff Girls Z. They should be in the kitchen somewhere." Professor Utonium shouted. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru took advantage of the professor's lie to find a place to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_FIGHTING LOVE SCIENCE LEGEND POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!_

They ran into the room and checked the monitor. "It looks like Mojo Jojo again. Let's go, girls!" Blossom shouted as the team opened a window to take off. Dan and Danielle looked at each other and then to their dad.

"Dad?"

"Go ahead. Professor Utonium, remember that accident I told you about?"

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

In a flash of light where the twins were standing was another pair of twins, one wearing a yellow version of the PPGZ uniform, the other wearing a khaki RRBZ uniform. "Don't worry, Dad, Professor. We'll take care of this Mojo Jojo guy. Later!" The two flew out the same window the PPGZ flew out.

Meanwhile, downtown...

The Powerpuff Girls Z was definitely in a pickle. Mojo was already holding Bubbles and Buttercup captive with Blossom desperately trying to free them. "It's no good. He has a stronger robot than last time."

"That is correct! I specially upgraded my robot to deal with you girls!" All of a sudden, a yellow flash of light sped toward the arms holding Bubbles and Buttercup. "What is that!" the monkey screamed as the flash of light split in two, cut the arms off and released the two Powerpuffs.

_Paper Confetti Burst!_

_Explosive Marble Knuckles!_

The Puffs fell for a while before managing to fly back up to where Blossom was. As the Powerpuffs regrouped, the flashes stopped in front of them, revealing a yellow Powerpuff and khaki Rowdyruff. The Powerpuff was wearing dark yellow sunglasses while holding a white sword, which instantly turned into a square sheet of yellow paper. The Rowdyruff, on the other hand, had a bag of marbles and an old flying helmet with goggles. "Sorry we're late. We heard you were in trouble, so we came to help, _Momoko_." they said in unison.

"What are you talking about? Who is this 'Momoko' person?" Blossom said in denial.

"Come on, we've known you for only a day and we can recognize you three a mile away." the boy responded.

"Yeah, we sit right next to each other in class, no less." the girl added.

"Wait, You're the twins?" the girls shouted.

"When we're like this, she's Bullet, and I'm Bomber. Whoops, looks like we didn't finish what we started." Bomber warned as Mojo started to recover and bring his robot back to fight.

"So, the Powerpuff Girls have new members? That is okay. I shall destroy you as well." the monkey threatened. A large hand came to swat the new members down and was easily dodged.

"Oh yeah, you and what army, chimp? Or should we call you chump?" the twins threatened. Bullet morphed her piece of paper into a pair of knives as Bomber flew up and reached into his bag of marbles. "Girls, stay back. We'll handle this."

"Twin Paper Cut!" Bullet charged through the robot, creating a person-sized hole in the middle.

"Dual Marble Dive Bombing!" Bomber dove out of the sky, throwing two explosive marbles at the robot, blasting it into a million pieces.

"Mojo Jojo's blasting off again!" the monkey screamed.

As Mojo's robot exploded, everyone headed back to the lab, wondering what will become of the newest heroes in the Powerpuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle: I think I might get used to Japan. Was that a Pokemon reference back there?<strong>

**Daniel: Glad to hear it. Yes it was. The author figured it would be appropriate.**

**Me: Next time: In another freak accident, the Z-rays scatter again! Guess who comes back to finish what they started! Please review!**


	2. Wait, Come Again?

******Author's Note******

**Me: How was your first fight?**

**Daniel: Great! We won without trying too hard.**

**Danielle: You mentioned in the last chapter about someone returning. Who is it?**

**Kaoru: It's probably Him.**

**Me: Kaoru! Don't spoil the plot!**

**Momoko: Why are you bringing him in so early?**

**Me: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z, just the plot and OC's of this fanfic. Please review! Flames will be reported and used to light the fireplace.**

* * *

><p><span>Wait, Come Again?<span>

In the darkness of space, a large group of lights float past the Asteroid Belt. It had only been three months since it had been cast from Earth. In the middle of the white lights, there was a cluster of black lights, suppressed by the white ones. A voice came from within the cluster.

"Ah, this looks like a suitable host for now." While the white lights suppressed the black ones, it couldn't keep the black lights from inhabiting the asteroid that fell out of orbit.

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

The Powerpuff Girls Z and their new members touched down back in the lab. As soon as the twins landed, all eyes turned to them.

"All right, who are you two really? I doubt that you're the Tinaxo twins," questioned Buttercup "Besides, you are wearing the Rowdyruff Boys' uniform."

"Trust us, we really are Daniel and Danielle," the yellow Powerpuff and Rowdyruff responded, reaching for the compact on Bullet's power belt and Bomber's watch. In a large flash of light, the two changed back into the Tinaxo twins. "See what we mean?" Professors Tinaxo and Utonium nodded in agreement.

"Professor, you knew about this?" asked Blossom. She and the girls reached for their compacts to change back, since it was obvious that the new family in town knew already. As she changed back to Momoko, Professor Utonium decided to answer her question.

"Yes, we did, girls. After we beat Him, Professor Tinaxo wanted to study Chemical Z at his home lab. He saw the news on television and wanted to see if there were any properties of the chemical that can give it a practical use. I told him about the properties we already knew as a warning and sent him a batch of white Chemical Z."

"Indeed, Professor Utonium. I found the hard way that Chemical Z can permanently change the genetic structure of a life form. The genetic signature of the life form can have one of two main change types: permanent and temporary. The permanent change splits into two other groups: triggered reversible and irreversible. I also found that any in contact with white Z-rays that gain powers have the chance of getting a weapon based on a nearby item. As for practical use, I doubt I may be able to find an effective use for it. My children will explain what happened."

Daniel started to explain. "You see, my sister and I often help out our parents when they're working in the lab in our basement. When the chemical was put on a heater, it exploded twice, each time releasing a white light ray."

It was Danielle's turn next. "The first one hit my brother when he picked up some ball bearings from the old pinball machine we had a few years ago. The next one hit me when I held up a stack of papers to shield myself. As such, I became Bullet, he became Bomber."

"I still don't trust you." called Kaoru, who just changed back.

"Why do you have that helmet and the sunglasses? How come we didn't get something like that?" asked Momoko. Miyako decided to just sit back and listen as the two went back and forth, nodding her head in agreement once in a while.

"Ken! Professors! We've got a major emergency! Check the monitors!" called Peach, a robot dog belonging to Ken Utonium.

"I guess Scooby-Doo isn't the only talking dog, brother." Everyone looked to check the monitors for what Peach was panicked about. On the screen was a meteor about the size of a car heading straight for the laboratory. The lab was evacuated as the meteor crashed on the lawn. The meteor broke open, leading to an explosion of white and black light. The lights shot into the air like fireworks and exploded, scattering black and white lights to the wind.

"Oh no, not again. This can't be happening." Professor Utonium warned. "It is the same incident that gave the girls their powers. I fear that there may be a whole new generation of monsters ahead. You and the twins have to work together to protect this city, no matter how much you don't like each other."

"Professor Utonium's got a point. I read a lot of Marvel Comics and let me tell you, no matter how much the superheroes don't get along, they always team up to fight a common enemy." Daniel added

"Agreed." Danielle said through mouthfuls of her candy.

"Danielle, where did you get that? You didn't steal that out of my bag, did you?" Momoko questioned

"Um, uh, 'when you need a moment, chew it over with Twix.'" She answered, before taking another bite and finally stating "I always keep sweets in my bag in case I'm hungry. I brought them from America."

"Then let me have a taste! I've never had American candy before!"

"No way, this is my last one! Besides, this is hardly the time to argue about candy is it?"

"Objection! Give me that!" Momoko charged at Danielle, trying to grab the candy bar out of her hand.

"Wait; if you forget about this, I'll talk my brother into lending you his superhero comics!"

"Really?" Momoko turned to Daniel.

"Sure, why not?" Daniel responded.

"Deal!" Momoko then let Danielle finish her Twix.

Meanwhile, in an old house in the middle of town...

Mojo Jojo was yelling profanities at a doll shaped like a cross between a human and a lobster. "You promised Mojo more power! I should just burn you in the heater!" Unbeknownst to the monkey, a very large black Z-ray was on a direct course to collide with the house. The black light entered through the window and the doll that started to burn in the heater. The doll grew to a large size and spoke:

"Ah, good, a fire. Mojo, this is a fine welcome back gift."

"Him! When did you get back, mojo? I thought the Powerpuff Girls Z beat you!" Mojo yelled, shocked to see that the doll turned into Him after three months.

"I hitched a ride back and here I am! Now it's time to finish what I've started: Destroying the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The next day at school...

"Wassup, girls? Momoko, I brought some of my comics to look at. Most of them are Spider-Man and Captain America, though. Only in English, sorry." Daniel greeted Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru as they walked into the classroom. Danielle was standing by her brother with a bag.

"I know it's not much, but it's to say thanks for showing us around yesterday." She gave the bag to Kaoru, who pulled out a fashion magazine for Miyako, a soccer ball for Kaoru, and some American sweets for Momoko. At the bottom of the bag, Kaoru pulled out five key chains resembling the PPGZ, including the two new rookies.

"What's this?"

"Oh, I made those. Just consider it a symbol of our new friendship." Daniel responded.

"Thanks a lot!" the girls responded. Himeko was looking over her shoulder, scowling. _Why is he talking to them? He should be talking to me! I'm the most popular here!_ She thought. She walked over to Daniel's desk.

"All right, you girls scram. I want to talk to the twins." As the girls backed off for a second, Himeko began to scold the twins. "I gave you a break since it's your first day. Now, you should know that I'm the most popular here, so stay out of my way! I have more money than you anyway." As she went on and on about how she should be respected by them and how much better they are, the twins gave each other a strange look and waited for the teacher to walk in.

"Himeko, please take your seat." Time passed into free period, when Himeko stood back up to talk to the twins.

"And another thing!" Himeko started, but the twins were looking through the comics Daniel brought.

"Can you give us the short version? We're kind of busy here." Danielle said calmly. All of a sudden, their compacts went off. "Whoops gotta go. Later! By the way, you ought to get that brain of yours looked at!"

At the rooftop, Momoko opened her compact and had Professors Utonium and Tinaxo with only one thing to say.

"It's very dire news. It's Him." Blossom closed the compact with a solemn look in her eyes. The rest of the girls stared at the compact with nothing but dread on their mind, freezing them in place. Bullet and Bomber blasted off in search of their enemy. It didn't take long, though. They found a red lobster full of dark aura on a rooftop.

"What's up, doc?" Bomber said in his best Bugs Bunny impression. His sister and the lobster-thing weren't amused.

"Seriously, is this the time for that?" the lobster spoke.

"We'll be asking the questions, freak. Who are you?" Bullet retorted

"Him."

"No, not my brother. You!"

"I'm Him"

"And I'm about to boil you and stick you on a silver platter with parsley and a side of butter if you don't tell us who you are!"

"I told you. My name is Him, the most evil being there is. You must be the rookie members I heard about. I'll destroy you first!"

"You try it! From we're standing, you're just a main course for dinner!" Bullet took out two sheets of paper and turned them into a pair of swords, charged with yellow energy.

"Hold up, sis. My goggles did a scan on him. You might need this." Bomber said as he smashed a marble on both of her swords, giving them a snow coat. Him turned into a tornado and charged at the twins.

_Twin Cut Tornado!_

Bullet accelerated to Mach 2 and spun, mimicking Him. When she stopped, her swords were missing.

"Oh, you have some toys. Nice, but I don't think you can use them." Him was holding Bullet's swords, which started to glow and transform. When the light faded, the swords have turned into gauntlets. In one gauntlet, the center grew a large medieval mace, and in the other, a blade extended from the forearm, resembling a katar.

"My paper's never done that before!" Bullet yelled in shock as Him charged toward her. Both weapons on Him's gauntlets struck the shocked girl, sending her crashing into a building before her brother caught her.

"For hurting my sister, you shall pay!" Bomber yelled as he threw several explosive marbles at Him. All of them hit, but none of them hurt. Bomber then started throwing ice marbles at Him, who dodged the onslaught and charged for another attack.

_Freezing Virus!_

When Him made contact with Bomber, he detonated an ice marble on his chest, which froze both Him and Bomber. The gauntlets broke off on impact and landed at Bullet's feet as two sheets of paper.

"B-B-B-Brother! No!" Bullet picked up the paper at her feet and transformed it into the gauntlets just as Him had done and formed a giant hammer similar to Buttercup's, but with a more solid yellow color scheme. She angrily smashed the ice prison holding Him and her brother, freeing both. When she did, Bomber was cold, but fine nevertheless. Him, on the other hand, was starting to weaken. "It's time to show you a team combo move!" Bullet shouted as Bomber threw two marbles into the air. Bullet took her swords and cut each of the marbles, making the swords double in size and glow with golden energy. Bullet passed one of the swords to Bomber. Holding their swords with two hands, they raised them to the air as lightning struck the swords.

_Rock!_

_Paper!_

_Scissors!_

_Shoot!_

Both brought their swords down and cut the air, shooting a golden beam from both swords that intersected and combined, blasting Him square in the chest.

"Blast you! I'll be stronger next time!" Him vanished into thin air as the Powerpuff Girls Z flew in.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked

"I sent Him home with his tail between his legs!" Bullet bragged, which gave her strange looks from the girls.

"One problem, sis. When my goggles scanned him, the power level was very off." Bomber said, confusing everyone. "When we fought, his power level was measured at 100 out of a power potential of 2000."

"He was already weak?" asked Blossom

"Yes. It's kind of like when my sister got off the plane and she wanted to do nothing but sleep. This means that the next time we meet, he'll be at full power."

"Oh no! We're going to be in real trouble!" Bullet called.

"Yeah! We've got only five minutes to get back to school!" Miyako yelled

"Everyone grab my hand. I'll get us back in time." Bullet put her hands out behind her, which everyone grabbed. She then sped to Mach 5 and stopped right on the school's roof before dropping her passengers. As everyone changed back, they all rushed back to their classroom with about 3 minutes to spare.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko: Weird way to end the chapter.<strong>

**Me: I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Miyako: What about Himeko?**

**Me: I have a scene for her later.**

**Daniel & Danielle: Why was Him so weak? The girls said that Him almost beat them!**

**Me: If you were in space for three months, you wouldn't be happy, either. Besides, when you play video games, you don't really fight the boss until the final level. Next time, Powerpuff Z will have to deal with modeling and an angry model. Please review!**


	3. Messing with Modeling

******Author's note******

**Me: Okay, come here you guys.**

**Momoko: What is it, Len?**

**Me: I need one of you to take care of the opening sequence while I'm getting some food.**

**Kaoru: Can't you do it yourself?**

**Me: There's a sale on good stuff. If you guys want me to make some fried chicken and mashed potatoes, then I suggest one of you do the intro.**

**Daniel and Danielle: *drooling* Len doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z, just the plot and OC's of this fanfic. All flaming will be reported and used to cook our lunch! Sorry for the short chapter, he has a lot of schoolwork to do. *still drooling***

**Me: *leaves to go to the supermarket***

* * *

><p><span>Messing with Models<span>

"I can't believe we have to do this." Kaoru complained

"Seconded" called Miyako and Momoko behind her.

"Relax, you three. It'll all be over soon." Danielle called from the front

"When you get used to it, it's really fun to do!" Daniel added

"Come on! What's so fun about it?" the three girls complained. "The last time we did it, it got all messed up!"

"You'll see. Besides, everyone in class will have to do it."

"I still can't believe that Keane-sensei told us to have it ready by next Friday."

"We've done this many times. We make modeling look pretty easy, if you ask me." Daniel added.

"Look guys, we're here!" Danielle grinned as she pointed to a model shop.

"I still don't understand why we have to make a diorama based on a scene from World War Two. We could have done anything, but she had to choose that way. She wanted an essay about the scene, too!" Miyako complained. Inside the shop, there was a variety of models available, from ships to planes, anything under the sun, including paints, glue, and other tools. On a shelf were five models: the USS Hornet, the IJN Akagi, a German Panzer tank, a British Spitfire fighter, and a Wildcat fighter. Each one was picked up by Daniel, Danielle, Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko respectively. Daniel and Danielle also picked up some soldiers, paint, and many other items before paying for it all and leaving the store.

"Do we really need all that stuff?" Momoko asked, pointing to the large bags Daniel and his sister had in their hands. Everyone was carrying the model they picked, but the twins were the only ones who got more stuff.

"Trust us, we'll need It." the twins said together. Meanwhile, in a dumpster, an unopened box was buried under a load of trash, glowing with a dark aura. It spoke:

"I shall have my revenge!"

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Institute...

"How am I supposed to do this?" Kaoru yelled as she surfed through the instructions.

"Kaoru, I think you picked a too complicated model." Momoko commented.

"Easy for you to say! You guys have easy models!"

"Next time, don't take the parts out until you check the instructions." the twins said, working on their ships.

"Look who's talking. You guys have more difficult models than me!"

"At least we actually read the instructions first!" The ships the twins were working on had the hull complete and many parts set aside. Momoko and Miyako somehow managed to finish the main fuselage and wings, while Kaoru, out of a miracle, managed to piece together the treads, main hull, turret, and interior. As they went outside to spray paint the models at the twins' request, Ken and Peach ran out after them.

"You guys! There's some black Z-ray activity in the middle of town!"

"We're on it, Ken!" The group gently placed their models back inside on the table and reached for their compacts to transform

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

_Fighting Love Science Legend Powerpuff Girls and One Boy Z!_

As the group flew out of the window, they spotted a large robot from the G*nd*m series, which fired a beam of light at a building, causing it to turn into a small box.

"What just happened to that building?" asked all of the girls.

"It got turned into a plastic model!" yelled Bomber, who was looking through his goggles, which doubled as binoculars. "Wow, a G*nd*m that can turn anything into scale models. I don't know how we can beat this guy."

"Let's go!" yelled the girls. As the Powerpuffs took out their weapons, they were spotted by the mecha. Luckily, they avoided the blast as the mecha said:

"I was thrown away before my box was even opened! All I wanted was to be built by someone and put in a nice spot to display. If I can't get that, then I'll turn everything into a model and dispose of it just as I was!"

"Hold it! We're not going to let you do this!"

_Megaton Dunk!_

_Caramel Shoot!_

_Bubble Champagne!_

_Confetti Burst!_

_Marble Stun!_

Every time the Powerpuffs attacked, it didn't affect the robot at all. It was either absorbed or bounced right off.

"You shall become models like everything else!" The mecha fired its beam at the flying heroines and hero, who dodged it easily.

"Who threw you away in the first place?" Bullet called over the commotion

"Why should I tell you?"

"We love making plastic models!"The twins called together "and we collect them, too!"

"You collect and build plastic models?" asked the mecha and the girls at the same time

"Exactly. We want to help. Do you know who threw you away?"

"A young boy. He threw me away because he didn't want to put me together and went out to buy a premade toy."

"That's awful. If you come with us to the lab, I'm sure Bullet and Bomber would be happy to assemble you." Bubbles said completely unaware of the stars in the twins' eyes.

"We'd be more than happy to! Bomber scanned the barcode on your leg! You're a super ultra-rare limited edition level 5 model!" Bullet exclaimed

"A what?" the girls all sweat dropped at the twins' amazement at what they were fighting.

"He is a model that was distributed only at an event last year. After the event, there were only ten left to be sold. I never imagined that I'd get so close to one, in prime condition, too. It would be an honor, no, no, a privilege to build and display you." Bomber babbled as he and his sister started to sparkle from amazement. All of a sudden, the robot started to glow with a white light as an actual tear was shed from its eye.

"Thank you so much!" the G*nd*m cried as the models of the buildings and people it zapped returned to normal while the robot itself began to shrink back into its normal form, a box containing a rare model ready to be built.

"I've got it!" yelled Bullet as she grabbed the falling box. She then started to glow with stars in her eyes. "I am not worthy!" as she held the box over her head.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to working on the models for our project." Blossom said.

The next week...

"I'm glad that all worked out." Momoko told the twins and the other girls

"Thanks for the help, you guys. My model rocks right now!" Kaoru pointed to her diorama, which included a nicely built tank, a few soldiers, and a nice desert battle landscape. Miyako had a basic British airfield scenario with her Spitfire and some extra figures, including the pilot and some mechanics. Momoko had an aircraft carrier scenario, with her plane landing on the deck, with some more figures helping it park. Daniel replaced the planes that came with the carrier he bought with B-25 Liberators, simulating the Doolittle Raid and placed it on a base that looked like water. Danielle did the same with the Akagi to recreate the scene before the attack on Pearl Harbor. All received passing marks from Keane-sensei before the essay was even read.

"By the way, did you finish building the model we fought last week?" Miyako asked

"Yeah, I'd say it looks pretty good on the lab's bookshelf, doesn't it?" Danielle responded. The model was proudly and carefully built and displayed in the bookshelf of the Utonium Institute for all to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm back, you guys. I have everything we need.<strong>

**Daniel and Danielle: About time! We can't wait anymore!**

**Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru: All this over some fried chicken?**

**Twins: Yes! The ones he makes are the best!**

**Me: Say, how about telling me what you girls did with your dioramas.**

**Girls: displayed next to the twins' G*nd*m**

**Me: Next time, Yin and Yang collide when Powerpuff Z takes on each other! Until then, stay tuned and please review!**


	4. Yin and Yang

******Author's Note******

**Me: Is it just me, or are these author notes becoming like "My life with the PPGZ"?**

**Momoko: Yeah. Pretty much.**

**Me: Okay. Since this chapter deals with the good and evil side of a person, I paid Kaoru, Miyako, and the twins do the disclaimer as characters from Star Wars.**

**Danielle: *walks in dressed as Princess Leia* Len doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z, the Powerpunk Girls, Star Wars, or any reference you may find.**

**Daniel: *walks in dressed as Luke Skywalker* He just owns the OC's and the plot of this fanfic.**

**Kaoru: *walks in dressed as Darth Vader* *breathes* Please review. It is your destiny! Any flames will be reported to the emperor and the offender shall be brought before him. *breathes***

**Miyako: *walks in dressed as Emperor Palpatine* *cute smile* Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**Momoko: Why are Kaoru and Miyako dressed as Darth Vader and the Emperor?**

**Me: Leia and Luke are twins, so it makes sense to let the twins play the twins. Besides, you've seen Kaoru angry a lot of times. Now let's get this show started!**

* * *

><p><span>Yin and Yang<span>

"We're back!" the team yelled as they flew back to the lab. After transforming back, the team took the time left in their day to do what they wanted, except for Daniel. While Miyako was reading fashion magazines, Kaoru was shouting at the TV screen for her team to win, and Danielle was helping Professors Tinaxo and Utonium, Daniel was stuck translating the comics he brought.

"What does this guy say?" Momoko asked him

"Do you even pay attention to English class, Momoko?" Daniel asked back

"Kind of."

"The hero just found out that the bad guy he's fighting is an evil twin robot. That would be pretty weird if we had evil twins, though. Considering the fact that we're superheroes, it may be possible." Daniel said, smiling. A huge sweat drop formed on the back of their heads. They were clearly thinking of the Rowdyruff Boys. "I mean the twin looks exactly like you, with the exact same DNA and everything." Daniel clarified. "By the way, I won some tickets to the amusement park from a radio show. You guys want to come?"

"You bet!" everyone else responded

The next day...

The girls and the twins were at the amusement park. Inside, there was a man with the yin-yang symbol on his chest. "Once I get rid of those Powerpuffs, then I'll have the city! No, wait, why would I want to hurt them? They didn't do anything to me. Wait, what?" The man fell to his knees "I...must...destroy...no...I...mustn't...yes...I...will...ack!" all of a sudden, a dark aura surrounded him, when he held his aching head. He got up and looked around, searching for the girls.

Meanwhile...

Momoko had her head over a garbage can.

"I told you not to eat that candy before you went on the roller coaster." Miyako scolded, looking very disappointed at the leader.

"But I couldn't resist." Momoko retorted as she stood up, wiping her mouth. "What about Danielle? She finished a burger before we went on!"

"She didn't throw up. Besides, she and her brother are competing against each other in the arcade."

"Where's Kaoru?"

"With the twins. She's keeping score."

With the twins, Kaoru was watching them at the arcade. So far, the score in all the games was tied. From racing games to fighting games, Daniel and Danielle were an even match. When she looked away from the screen and outside, she saw a man with a yin-yang symbol on his chest angrily throwing passerby, knocking out the adults, and flipping over food stalls. Kaoru nudged the twins with her elbows to get their attention and pointed towards the man outside.

"What is he doing?" asked Danielle.

"Asking for trouble, sis." answered Daniel.

"Let's take him out!" Kaoru said as they all reached their compacts.

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speedy Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

"Powerpuffs, ready to go!" Bomber and Bullet shouted as they took off to stop the madman. Their transormation caused Momoko's and Miyako's compacts to go off as well.

"Looks like the others found trouble!" Miyako called.

"We've got to help them!" Momoko said as ther ran into the bathroom to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

"Let's go!" Blossom shouted as the two Powerpuffs blasted off to where the others were. As the Puffs regrouped, the man with the yin-yang symbol called out to them.

"Powerpuff Girls Z! At long last! You shall meet your maker...n-no. Please, girls, help m-me. Shut up, fool! I'll destroy them! N-No! D-Don't do it!" The girls and the twins looked at the man in confusion, who looks like he was arguing with himself. "_Yin-Yang Blast!_" he called, shoogting a beam from the symbol on his chest, hitting each of the Powerpuffs square in the chest.

"What's going on?" Blossom called as she felt an extreme amount of pain in her abdomen. All the others felt the same way. All of a sudden, a head emerged from each of their torso, then a body, and then it flew off. The pain was gone, but there were five adversaries in front of them.

_Powerpunk Z!_

All of the Powerpuffs turned to look at who shouted that intro. They saw four girls and a boy. They looked like each of the Powerpuffs, but their colors and styles were darker.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bullet shouted. "That beam gave us evil twins!"

"Wait a minute, why is my evil twin a gangster rapper?" Bomber complained, pointing at Dark Bomber, who had baggy jeans, a hooded jacket, a baseball cap, and a gold chain around his neck. "Aren't evil twins supposed to look like you right down to the clothing except for one thing?"

"I don't see what yo problem is, boy, but I'm gonna bust your..."

**Me: Language, please.**

"Fine. I'm gonna beat you down!" Dark Bomber shouted. All ten took out their weapons. As Bomber and Dark Bomber started throwing marbles, the rest of the Puffs flew off in different directions. Blossom faced off against her evil twin, but their yo-yos got tangled, so they had to resort to hand-to-hand combat.

"Heh. You're weak. I can blast you from here to the moon in one shot!" Dark Blossom called as she landed a punch to Blossom's face.

"You and what army?" Blossom shot back as she roundhouse-kicked Dark Blossom in the torso before throwing her into a building. Dark Blossom got up, unscathed.

"Bring it on, runt!" Dark Blossom called, charging strait for Blossom. Bubbles, on the other hand, was in a stalemate with Dark Bubbles.

_Bubble Champagne!_

"Is that all you've got, you little brat?" Bubbles' attack hit, but it didn't hurt at all. Dark Bubbles charged in with the sharp end of her bubble wand, ready to impale her good counterpart. Instead, Bubbles was just sent to the wall of a building, cushioned by a bubble she made. Seeing that blowing bubbles aren't enough to defeat the other, they decided to fight using their bubble wands as staffs, like Buttercup and her evil twin were doing with their hammers.

"Bring it on. I can take you out any time!" Buttercup shouted at her evil double, swinging her hammer, scoring a hit over the head.

"I've met mosquitoes that hurt more than you, wimp!" Dark Buttercup shouted as she brought her hammer to level with her good twin. As the two hammered it out, two flashes of yellow light collided rapidly. Dark Bullet was fencing with Bullet, trying to bring their paper sword to each other's throats. Each time they crossed blades, a spark of yellow energy forced them apart again.

_Marble Stun!_

Bomber managed to score a hit with a marble and now Dark Bomber can't move. Bomber then proceeded to use that same technique on the other dark doubles, bringing them to the ground, paralyzed.

"Nice job, Bomber. How do we get rid of these guys?" Blossom asked.

"Beat the guy who shot that beam at us." Buttercup responded. However, the man who shot the beam was long gone and in the middle of Tokyo City by now. Blossom opened up her compact to contact the professors back at the lab.

"We've got major trouble, professors! This guy made evil clones of us! Can Peach track him?"

"Ah, Blossom. Professor Utonium is asleep right now. Peach told me about what happened." Professor Tinaxo replied. "He is known as Yin, a famous Chinese Taoist. He came to Japan last month and must've gotten hit by a black light. An unusual man, he is. At one moment, his personality can be light and happy, and in a second can be dark and angry. The black light must have increased his dark personality until it overtook his mind. Quickly, bring him to the lab so we can cure him! I'm sending his location to my children, so follow them."

"Bullet?" Blossom asked her yellow friend, closing her compact.

"Got it!" Bullet looked at the information through her sunglasses. She and her twin knew where Yin was going and how to intercept his movement. "Follow us and stay close!" Bullet and Bomber took to the skies heading northwest.

"We've got to hurry! The stun effect on our counterparts only works for five minutes!" Bomber shouted, causing Bullet to grab everyone and break the sound barrier to land at the specified location. Bomber made sure the area was clear and laid a few gas marbles on the sidewalk before going into hiding. Yin walked past the trap, activating it, putting him to sleep instantly.

"Okay. Let's take this guy back to the lab and cure him!" Buttercup shouted as she slung Yin over her shoulder. All of a sudden, five figures appeared in the sky and dove toward the Puffs.

"They're back!" yelled Bubbles. The evil doubles dove out of the sky to attack their good counterparts.

"Take him back to the lab. We'll take care of these guys." The girls said as they readied their weapons. Daniel took Yin off Buttercup's shoulder and put the still sleeping Chinese Taoist on his shoulder. As Bomber took off for the lab, Dark Bomber followed in pursuit.

"Give the boss back! He shall lead us to bring the world into the darkness, boy!" Dark Bomber called out.

"Says the rapper wanna-be!" retorted Bomber as he threw a smoke marble, which exploded in Dark Bomber's face, allowing Bomber to escape for the lab. Meanwhile, the girls were winning against their doubles. Blossom stole Dark Blossom's yo-yo and tied her up with them, taking that threat out. Bubbles made some sticky bubbles and subdued Dark Bubbles, gluing her to the ground. Buttercup managed to score a critical hit with her hammer, knocking out her evil twin. Bullet had her swords crossed, the blades touching Dark Bullet's throat, threatening to cut her head off scissors-style. At that moment, all of the doubles started to glow with a white light before being reduced to a small ball of dark light. The light rose and started to circle, before dispersing and entering the bodies of each of the girls.

"What just happened?" asked Buttercup, who seemed confused by this turn of events. After realizing their victory, the four flew off to where Bomber was. At the lab, Bomber put the sleeping Yin onto the table with his father manning the transformation ray. Before the button could be pressed, Dark Bomber broke through the window and charged at the table, attempting to free the sleeping man. At the last second, Professor Tinaxo flipped the switch, turning on the transformation ray. Yin started to glow with a white light, and the yin-yang symbol on his chest was gone. Dark Bomber stopped in midair, started to glow, and turned into a small dark light, which entered Bomber's body. As the light entered Bomber, the rest of the Puffs entered the room.

"Did everything go okay?" Bubbles asked as she noticed the broken glass. Yin began to wake up, making the girls reach for their weapons, that is, until they noticed that the symbol on his chest was gone.

"Thank you so much, Powerpuffs. Ever since that black light hit me, I have been unable to control the yin side. I am grateful." Yin said, bowing lightly.

"What was that beam you shot at us?" Blossom asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

"That beam, I believe, was meant to extract your yin from your yang, separating good and evil halves. For everyone with good inside them, there is also evil that they have to control. Remember this before I depart for China: No matter where you go, where good exists, evil shall as well, for there can be no day without night, no darkness without light, and no victory without defeat. Heed these words, and you shall live a good life." Yin stood up and walked out of the lab, going home to China.

"Words to live by, aren't they brother?" Bullet asked

"Indeed, sis." Bomber responded. As they all changed back, they spent another bored day at the lab, doing anything from chores to just watching Daniel argue with Momoko about which superhero can beat which in a fair fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Not too bad for a hero versus self conflict, right?<strong>

**Momoko: A little tough, though. How is it that we couldn't beat them the first time, but we beat them the second time?**

**Me: *reads instruction manual* Apparently, Bomber's stun marbles have a side effect. After recovering from paralysis, the victim may suffer from moderate to severe muscle cramps or spasms in random locations. You try fighting with one of those and see if you win.**

**Momoko: Point taken.**

**Me: Next time, a new student transfers into the heroes' school. Later, in an incident involving a banana cream pie, wrestling, and a game of blackjack, the Puffs have to deal with an angry Himeko. Stay tuned and please review!**


	5. All Bets Are Off Part I

******Author's Note******

**Momoko: Len! Len! Where are you?**

**Me: I'm by the computer!**

**Momoko: *walks into the room* I see you're back from the Philippines. What are you doing?**

**Me: Reading this rulebook on anime. I want to add some more humor here and there.**

**Kaoru: You need it. The jokes are pretty lame.**

**Me: Thank you, Kaoru. You'll pay for that comment later. By the way, my schedule says that I have two visitors today.**

**(doorbell rings)**

**Me: Miyako, could you get that?**

**Miyako: It's Himeko!**

**Girls: (panicking)**

**Himeko: Finally! I get a chapter all to myself!**

**?: H-Hi, everyone. I'm Shizuko Suzuki.**

**Himeko: Shut up! This chapter is supposed to be all about me! (trips on the rug and breaks the mirror in the hallway)**

**Me: Great job, Himeko. Breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck. That means I get to torture you in this next chapter! *evil smile***

**Himeko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shizuko: L-Len-kun doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z or any reference you may find. H-He just owns the OC's and plot of this fanfic. P-Please, be kind and please review.**

* * *

><p><span>All Bets Are Off: Part I<span>

It was October, a perfect time for the school's cultural festival. Momoko and the rest of Powerpuff Z were settled in their classroom when Keane-sensei walked into the room.

"Okay, class, settle down. Considering the fact that the annual cultural festival is only three weeks away, our class needs ideas for what we're going to do. I want all of you to pitch me an idea and how to pull it off. If I think it's good, I'll write it on the board and at the end, we'll take a vote." she explained, writing the sample topic "survey" on the board. Himeko raised her hand.

"We do a fashion show!" she yelled, hoping that the other girls in the class would agree. "My daddy would supply the clothes and the stage!" Another student raised their hand next.

"We could make okonomiyaki!" Yet another student raised their hand to shoot a random idea.

"We could make a play!" After a few minutes of pitching ideas, the twins looked at each other and a light bulb went off in each of their heads. They raised their hands simultaneously and were called upon to speak. Danielle started to play air guitar and Daniel grabbed an imaginary microphone and started singing Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" in front of the whole class. The class all shot confused looks at the American students, not only because they were singing in the middle of class, but it was because they were singing in English and they didn't understand a damn word.

"They were singing 'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis. The question is why are you singing when you are supposed to be pitching ideas for the school festival?" Keane-sensei asked the twins, who had mixed emotions of embarrassment and confidence.

"Well, the answer's in the song. But to save you the trouble, we want to try a casino idea." Danielle answered.

"We could split this room into two parts: one side with table games and the other with a café. If you win enough chips in the table games, then you can trade them in for a prize at the booth in the café, where you can also get a bite to eat." Daniel added.

"T-That sounds like fun," said a voice outside the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have a new student here today. Her name is Shizuko Suzuki." Keane-sensei said as she led the shy girl into the room. She had black shoulder-length hair that was neatly combed. Her bangs covered her forehead and barely touched her glasses. She had a violet skirt accompanied by a violet long sleeved shirt, long black socks, brown shoes, and a gold locket.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu, Keane-sensei. I am S-Shizuko S-Suzuki," she said as she tightly clutched her violet notebook to her chest, bowing politely. "I-I hope we all have a great year together and we can all get along."

"Thank you. You may take your seat."

"T-Thank you, sensei." There was an empty seat available in the back left corner from the student that had to move to Hokkaido the week before. She moved her belongings to that desk and quietly waited for class to resume. After much debate, it was decided that the project for the cultural festival would be a casino cafe. Frankly, the idea of games of chance and food was the popular idea. Himeko was angry at the sight of the twins, who pushed her idea out of the way. She sent death glares at the twins, who just responded with the finger.

At Free Period...

"That was a great idea, guys. The question is what will be the theme?" Momoko commented.

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Since it's a casino cafe, our idea is to let the servers and dealers dress up as cards." Danielle said with a smile.

"I hope that doesn't mean we have to literally dress up as a card for this." Kaoru moaned.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru. Our plan is to design costumes for servers based on the face cards. The hostess will be the joker and the dealers will be the aces." Daniel responded.

"But who will those be?" Miyako asked. The twins looked at her and nodded.

"We will be the dealers. That is a given. The rest will be decided by luck of the draw."Daniel added, while his sister turned to look at the shy girl that sat next to her.

"Hi there, I'm Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuko-chan." She said, extending her hand.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Danielle-chan. I hope we can be good friends," she said, lightly shaking Danielle's hand.

"My brother and I just came from California. If you need anything, just ask." Both Danielle and Shizuko smiled at the comment.

The Next Day...

The class discussion dealt with the upcoming cultural festival. Daniel took out a deck of cards and asked for thirteen volunteers. "I took out of this deck of cards all of the face cards and a joker. Cafe jobs will be split into four groups of three. Hearts will take care of getting orders and giving the checks. Diamonds will be in charge of bringing food and refilling drinks."

"Clubs will take care of cleaning up, like throwing away the paper plates and stuff. Spades will stay at the exchange booth, where they will change yen for chips to use in the games. If enough chips is won, they can come back to exchange the chips for a prize. The bills will also be paid at the exchange booth." Danielle added. One student up front raised their hand.

"What about the joker?" they asked. The twins had a quick response to that question.

"Whoever gets the joker will be the hostess and seat customers for the cafe." Another student raised their hand.

"What about the dealers for the games and what games are we setting up?" Danielle answered that question.

"Simple. My brother will be the dealer for craps, Miyako and Kaoru will deal for blackjack, and Momoko and I will deal for roulette." The entire class was nodding in confirmation. Thirteen people walked up to pick a card for their job, including Himeko, who wanted to be in charge of the waiters. Instead, she picked up the joker.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Deal with it. Once you pick up a job, you have to answer to us." Daniel stated.

"I KNOW THAT, DAMN IT!" Himeko yelled, again at the top of her lungs but this time with a vein popping from her head. **Author comment: Ouch. My ears hurt. Himeko, I don't think they heard you in NEW YORK! Tone it down!**

"SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT, LEN!" she yelled again. Little did she know that as of now, she is in danger of getting her pay cut. She slouched and headed back to her seat.

Lunch Hour…

"Can't I change my job?" Himeko asked Daniel, trying to use puppy eyes. Instead, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Access Denied. All draws are final unless job trading is approved by me, my sister, and the new girl," he said, pointing at Shizuko. Himeko stomped back to her seat with her fists clenched. Daniel then put a hand on Shizuko's shoulder and smiled. "Relax, will ya? The name's Daniel. I'm Danielle's twin. Any friend of my sister is a friend of mine!" Shizuko took one look at Daniel's friendly smile and started to blush and smile.

"Pull up a chair and join us for lunch!" Momoko offered, which Shizuko happily accepted. However, once she pulled a chair up, their belts went off. At that moment, Danielle started to act sick. "Sorry. We have to take Danielle to the nurse." Momoko said as they dashed off with Danielle leaning on her brother's and Kaoru's shoulder. However, being the concerned and curious person she is, Shizuko followed the quintet to the rooftop. When she opened the door to the roof, the four girls took out their compacts while Daniel pushed a button on his watch to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

"O-Oh my! I-I'm friends with t-t-the P-P-Powerpuffs!" Shizuko yelled in disbelief, causing everyone to freeze in place and shakily turn toward Shizuko, who was frozen in amazement at the sight of her new friends.

"Shizuko, please, please don't tell anyone! Promise us this okay?" Miyako begged. Shizuko nodded with confidence.

"I will. Just go get 'em!" Shizuko said, brimming with a new confidence. When they returned fifteen minutes later, Shizuko was waiting patiently in class eating her bento. "Glad to see you back. How's Danielle?" she asked trying to find out how they did in the fight.

"Not too bad. It was pretty quick." Kaoru answered, trying to sound as nice as she could. For the rest of lunch period, they talked to get to know each other better. **Author's Note: Okay, I think we need to move on in the story for this chapter. I don't have the time to describe what happened in all three weeks. All I can say is that Daniel trained the rest of the dealers how to do it, the tables were built, Danielle and Shizuko hand-picked the chefs, and Himeko was tortured by any means possible. Hint: the torture involved a plaid shirt, a clown outfit, a dog shock collar, slapstick comedy, a banana, and many other things that would get me sued if I let everyone know.**

Three Weeks Later...

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA SUE YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE!" Himeko yelled at Len.

**Fine, I won't tell. Let's just get on with this.**

It was the day of the cultural festival. Every club and class has their best out. Keane-sensei's class had seven tables on one side of the room. In the other side were two blackjack tables, two roulette tables, and a craps table set up. Early on, the place was empty. Now, it's packed with a long line out the door. There had to be a time limit put in the table games since the place was so packed.

"Welcome to 'The Deck'. Please wait to be seated." Himeko said, dressed in a jester outfit. She was allowed to have her cat around since it was part of the deal, so she was stroking its fur. She guided the customers to their seats, where a waitress dressed as the queen of hearts took their order. "This can't be any worse."

"I LOST!" yelled a customer at the blackjack table Kaoru was at. She and the rest of the dealers were wearing formal wear, but the bow ties were colored based on their signature color. "One more time!" she shouted. As Kaoru dealt the cards, she turned to the customer next to the angry one.

"Hit me." He said. Kaoru dealt an ace.

"Hit me." He said again. Kaoru dealt a five.

"NO! HIT ME!" the angry customer yelled. Kaoru just dealt her a black eye.

"You're the boss." She turned to the other customer and dealt him a nine. "Twenty one! Here are your chips." Kaoru told the other customer. He picked up his winnings and headed for the exchange booth. The customer Kaoru knocked out was angrier than ever. She grabbed Kaoru by the collar and pulled her over the table. The two started to fight and crossed into the cafe. When Kaoru got her on the ground in a shoulder lock, a waiter dressed as the Jack of Hearts tripped on both of them, sending the banana cream pie he was carrying flying. Momoko saw this happen and knew who was going to get hit.

"Himeko! Heads up!" Momoko shouted. Much to Himeko's luck, she looked behind her and the pie hit her in the face. When everyone saw what happened, everyone in the cafe and casino started laughing at her. In that moment, twenty-three veins popped in Himeko's head.

"All of you will pay for this!" Himeko yelled as she stomped out of the room with her cat in tow. She stomped over to the girl's bathroom, where she sat in the corner by the door stroking Sapphire. "How dare they laugh at me! I'll get them for that someday!" She grabbed the cat's tail, causing it to scream. In a flash of light, Himeko transformed into her dark half. "And I know just how to do it!"

Back in the classroom...

The five dealers were on one of their scheduled breaks when their compacts went off. They ran off to the roof to transform with Shizuko in tow. Shizuko was carrying, instead of a book, a toy kendo bunny she got after winning a game of roulette. After the five transformed, Blossom opened her compacts talk to the professors.

"We've got major trouble. It's Himeko. She transformed." Professor Utonium said to the group.

"Where is she now? Do you know?" Bubbles asked.

"Peach says she is near the school. Watch out for her." Blossom then hung up, leaving the twins and Shizuko with questionable looks on their face.

"What the f*****g hell is going on!" Bullet yelled at the girls.

"It's Himeko. She transformed!" Buttercup answered.

"W-What? I-I thought only thought you can transform!" Shizuko stammered.

"She got hit by a black light a long time ago and she transforms when her cat yells." Blossom explained to them.

"What'choo talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Bomber said in English, making Shizuko giggle a little bit. "Wait a minute. I'm detecting something pretty big on my radar over there." Bomber pointed to the sky. A giant robot was flying above the school. On the robot's chest under the cockpit was the Shirogane crown.

"ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF HIMEKO SHIROGANE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Himeko shouted over the giant robot's megaphone. She brought the robot's arm up to destroy the school, but Buttercup knocked it away with her hammer.

"Not gonna happen, Himeko!" Blossom shouted. Himeko's only response was to attempt to angrily swat the flying heroes out of the air.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Himeko shouted as she shot several lasers at the heroes. Bomber got hit by a stray shot and crashed into a tree, knocking him out cold.

"Bomber!" all of the other girls yelled. After seeing an ally fall in battle, they began their attack run.

_Chocolate Swirl!_

_Bubble Champagne!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Paper Blade Kamikaze!_

All of the attacks landed a blow, but they all bounced off the robot's armor. Himeko then brought the robot's arm up to swipe the girls, barely missing them, that is, until the other arm caught them off guard. The blow sent them crashing into the side of the school. While the girls were trying to recover, Himeko brought both arms up and smashed them into the ground, creating a large crater and crushing the girls.

"NO!" Shizuko yelled. She fell to her knees and started to cry. She clutched her plush bunny for comfort, but the flood of tears wouldn't stop. As Himeko brought the robot's arms up to destroy the school and finish off the Powerpuffs, a white light fell from the sky. That white light struck Shizuko and the plush bunny she was holding.

_Energized Bunny!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: To be continued in the next chapter. If anyone wants to know what costumes the Puffs are assigned as dealers, it's a standard waiter outfit coupled with a bow tie with their signature color and a name tag. Their house (spades, clubs, hearts, diamonds) assignment can be found in Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids. If you know about the Vocaloid software, you should have seen this coming after I introduced yellow twins.<strong>

**Himeko: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LEN! *pulls bazooka out of nowhere***

**Me: Your fault for breaking my mirror. *chucks bazooka out the window***

**Himeko: You'll be hearing from my lawyers!**

**Shizuko: I-I can't believe I become one of the Powerpuffs! Thanks, Len!**

**Me: No problem. Next time, it's Bunny's debut as a new Powerpuff! Will she win against Himeko's giant robot? Stay tuned and please review!**


	6. All Bets Are Off Part II

******Author's Note******

**Himeko: I brought my lawyer with me. You're dead now, Len!**

**Himeko's lawyer: You have a lawsuit on your hands. Ms. Shirogane here says that you mistreated her in some way and you are being sued for $5****00**** billion.**

**Me: *gives Himeko's 1****00,000,000,000,000,000****-page contract to lawyer***

**Himeko's lawyer: I'm afraid that I can't take this case. You signed a contract with him. It says here that Len can't be held liable for any situation.**

**Himeko: Damn it!**

**Shizuko: That's why you should've read your contract. By the way, where are the others?**

**Me: Still knocked out from last chapter. Just to be clear with the readers, a shinai is a bamboo sword used in kendo.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Me: Got it. Shizuko, can you take care of the intro for me while I take care of this?**

**Shizuko: Len-kun doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z or any reference you may find. He just owns the plot and OC's of this fanfic. Please be kind and review.**

* * *

><p><span>All Bets Are Off Part II<span>

_Energized Bunny!_

"W-What just happened?" Shizuko asked. However, she wasn't exactly Shizuko. She had become Bunny, the newest Powerpuff. "M-My glasses! They're gone! B-But why can I still see?" She looked down at the toy bunny she had. The shinai on the toy was gone, but there was a purple shinai in her left hand. She looked at her clothes. "W-Wow! I-I've become a Powerpuff!" She put the toy down and flew up to challenge Himeko. "Y-you will pay for hurting my friends!" Bunny shouted to Himeko.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Himeko shouted. She shot a laser at Bunny, who deflected the shot with her shinai. It was Bunny's turn to attack.

_S-Shinai Shocker!_

She struck the robot's chest with her shinai. The robot started to spark until it involuntarily shut down.

"What's going on? Get up! Get up!" Himeko shouted, struggling to gain control over the powerless robot. She managed to reboot the robot, but it took considerable damage from Bunny's attack. Bunny flew around the robot, striking joints. However, those strikes had little effect. In a drastic turn of luck, Himeko's robot managed to grab Bunny. "I shall finish you like the others!" she yelled. Bunny was then put in a death grip that was going to break her ribs. She screamed in pain and gripped the shinai tighter. She struck the robot's arm with the violet bamboo sword, but to no avail.

_Shuriken Shinai!_

She threw the bamboo sword at the cockpit and it glowed with purple energy, making a large gash in the robot's armor and breaking the cockpit glass. When the shinai returned to her, the robot's grip was loose enough for Bunny to escape. The damage caused by the flying shinai was enough to shut down the robot for good. Himeko struggled to get out of the robot's cockpit as Bunny prepared for her next attack. She struck Himeko on the head, knocking her out. At that moment, the other Powerpuffs began to regain consciousness.

"What just happened?" Blossom asked as she noticed the crippled robot and the purple Powerpuff. The purple Powerpuff had a bamboo sword in her hands and her black hair was tied in a short ponytail. Himeko was knocked out cold and mumbling gibberish.

"Mom, I don't wanna feed grandma gelatin while she's in the shower. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Himeko said, still seeing stars and birds flying around her head.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked in wonderment.

"I-It's me you guys. I-I got hit by a white light!" Bunny answered, still keeping her shy stutter. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bullet also heard this, but Bomber was still under the tree that he hit his head on. Bunny noticed this and ran to his side with Bullet in tow.

"Bomber, wake up, Please! Wake up!" Bunny yelled as she shed a few tears and tugged lightly on his jacket.

"Brother, snap out of it! The fight's over!" Bullet yelled as she crouched next to Bunny and her brother. The rest of the girls watched in silence as Bunny begged Bomber to wake up.

"N-No...H-he can't be! H-He can't be dead!" Bunny said as she started to cry on Bomber's lifeless chest. It seemed lifeless, until he started snoring very, very loudly.

"Wait, he's not dead!" Bullet said as a vein popped in her head. The other girls did an anime-style fall when they heard the snoring. Bullet decided to wake up her brother with a good old-fashioned right hook.

"OUCH! What was that for, sis?" Bomber asked his sister, who had her fists clenched tightly.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Sorry, sorry." Bunny's face lit up when she saw Bomber wake up, but then noticed she was still clutching his jacket and pulled away quickly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Bomber's only response was a warm smile. They then turned to Himeko, who was drooling in her sleep. The girls put her in the usual oversized coin purse and carried her off to the lab to be returned to normal. While they were at the lab, Professors Utonium and Tinaxo got a good analysis of Bunny.

"Amazing. Your powers are just like the rest, except for one thing." Professor Tinaxo said to Bunny, who was lying on the lab table. "Apparently, your powers are connected with your emotions."

"Professor Tinaxo is right. Since you're normally a shy girl like the others tells me, that means your physical strength is only a fraction of the others. Since you were also crying when the white light hit you, your powers will be limited based on your mood. To compensate, your weapon adds a little shock to the hit." Professor Utonium explained to the rookie member. Bunny looked a little disappointed at the fact, but she took it in stride and smiled, since she knew she was still a Powerpuff. "The bright side is that when you transform, your powers also give you 20-20 vision. That's why your glasses went missing when you transform." Himeko was on the other lab table, still knocked out cold and mumbling utter gibberish, but the other Powerpuffs changed her back and was getting her ready to drop off at school. As the group took off with their new member and Himeko inside burlap sack slung over Bomber's shoulder, Bunny flew closely beside Bomber, trying to hide a blush.

At school later that day…

Himeko woke up. The robot she was piloting had been cleaned up and the damage to the area repaired. Himeko looked around and found her surroundings at the side of the school. To be precise, Bomber thought she was too stuck-up so he left her in the dumpster.

"Why am I in a dumpster? What happened? I don't remember anything!" Himeko yelled. The twins heard this and walked over to help her out and make up a story about what happened. As Daniel helped Himeko out of the dumpster, Danielle "explained" what happened.

"We're glad you're okay. You ignored the sign, slipped on the wet floor and fell out an open window." Danielle lied. Her twin tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing until Danielle elbowed him in the chest.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, it's time to go back to the table games. Shizuko's bringing in a lot of customers. We wouldn't want to disappoint any high rollers, would we?" Daniel said, straightening his khaki bow tie. The twins walked back to the building and sat Himeko down in the nurse's office. Shizuko was in Himeko's waitress outfit leading in the customers to their tables cheerfully.

After school...

"That was pretty successful, wasn't it?" Danielle asked the others. All of them were walking to the lab, where they will relax after a hard day's work.

"Pretty successful? The ratings were off the charts! I don't know whether it's the food or the casino. Either way, I'm glad we were a part of it." Momoko said to Danielle. Kaoru and Miyako nodded in agreement as they walked into the lab door. All of them sat down at one of the tables to just talk story. Shizuko was seated next to Daniel, who took out his laptop and began surfing the net. While Danielle was talking to Miyako about fashion, Shizuko peeked over Daniel's shoulder to take a look at the YouTube video Daniel was looking at.

"Daniel-kun, I'm wondering, since I only see your father around, what happened to your mother?" Shizuko asked him. Daniel slowly closed his laptop and bowed his head. Danielle did the same when Shizuko asked this.

"Well, you four have a right to know these things. Our mom died in a car crash three months before we came here. She was driving home from the store one night and then she got hit by a car running from police. There were no survivors of that crash." Daniel explained to them as tears began to form in Danielle's eyes.

"That's awful!" Momoko and Miyako said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru said, bowing her head a little and covering her eyes with her baseball cap.

"Daniel-kun, I didn't know. I'm sorry for asking."Shizuko bowed a little and closed her eyes, trying to apologize for bringing up the subject. She clutched the toy bunny she had with her tightly.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Shizuko-chan. The truth had to come out sooner or later. Professor Utonium also heard of this, so he might've told you anyway." Danielle said, trying to cheer up her violet friend. Daniel opened up his laptop again and resumed looking at the site. Shizuko opened up her notebook and began drawing. Danielle then turned to Kaoru to talk about sports. Momoko started to eat some sweets from her bag and Miyako started to read a fashion magazine. It was all peace and quiet until Ken and Peach burst into the room.

"Girls! Daniel! We've got trouble downtown!"

"It's Himeko again!"

"Let's go!" Kaoru yelled.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

_Energized Bunny!_

_Powerpuff Squadron Z!_

The six flew off downtown, where they found Himeko on top of a building. The building she was on had a stage on it that appeared out of nowhere with speakers as big as a bus. Himeko had a microphone in her hand and started singing. When the sound of her voice reached the people below, they fell to the ground. Normally, it would be because the song she was singing was a beautiful lullaby. However, that wasn't the case. The music she was singing wasn't something found in an opera house or by a famous pop idol. Instead, the lyrics were unintelligible, the tempo was awkward, and the pitch was very off. In fact, she sounds like two cats fighting a turf war. The people that fell to the ground were covering their ears and writhing in pain while others were out cold from the out-of-tune singing. The Puffs flew onto the scene, but not without experiencing some major side effects.

"My ears! They hurt!" Bubbles screamed as she stopped in midair and covered her ears, along with the rest of the girls. Bunny and the twins, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Bomber yelled as the other three fell to the sidewalk below. Before they hit the cement, Bubbles launched three bubbles that cushioned their fall. The moment they all hit the bubbles, it popped because of Himeko's screeching. The other girls were also incapacitated by the music and were covering their ears as well, unable to attack.

"Bunny, Bomber, I need your weapons." Bullet said over the sound. Bomber's flight helmet muted some of the sound, but it still was enough to cripple him and bring him to his knees. Bunny was holding on, but was doing a little worse than Bomber. The two gave their weapons to Bullet, who promptly threw two marbles into the air and hit them with Bunny's shinai. She then took her paper swords and morphed them into two shuriken and threw them at the marbles she threw earlier before collapsing from the singing.

"Her singing is terrible! Simon Cowell would have a field day with this!" Bullet yelled as she fell to her knees holding her ears. The shuriken she threw became bathed in a purple and yellow light before hitting two of the ten speakers Himeko had on the roof of the building. The moment they hit, the machine short-circuited and gave out, cancelling out the loud noise.

"Thanks a lot, Bullet." Bubbles said to her yellow friend.

"We'll take it from here." Buttercup said, taking her hammer out and knocking Himeko off the building and again into the usual comically oversized coin purse. Before that, Buttercup slapped some duct tape over her mouth just to keep her from singing again. After the usual procedure of changing her back to normal, the six changed back themselves and sat down at one of the tables.

"that was...eventful." Danielle said to Momoko as thew two of them took a bite out of a Kit-Kat bar.

"Well, that's Himeko for you. As it turns out, there is one thing that bothers her."

"What is that?" Shizuko asked.

"Her older sister." The three original Powerpuffs told the other three.

"Himeko has a sister?"

"Yep. Himeko wants to be just like her."

"Girls! Daniel!" Ken called.

"Himeko again?" Momoko asked.

"Himeko again." Peach said.

Meanwhile, on top of another building...

"You love me because I'm beautiful!" Himeko yelled as she threw a giant stack of money.

_Paper Cut!_

Himeko fell into the usually oversized coin purse.

"Bullet, do you think it was necessary to use those swords? You could have cut something off." Bunny asked as she carried the purse.

"Don't worry. I used the blunt end." Bullet replied. "Brother? Where are you?" Bullet looked around before spotting her brother by the building they knocked Himeko off.

"Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!" Bomber was flying all over the place trying to catch all the bills in a burlap sack. The rest of the Puffs did an anime-style crash before Bullet slammed her fist on the back of Bomber's head.

"Remember! While we're like this, we can't accept rewards like that! Drop the bag!"

"sorry, sis." Bomber said as he emptied the sack. After a while, Himeko was turned back to normal and returned to her home. The Puffs then spent the rest of the day watching some YouTube videos Daniel put up on his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: No...No...maybe...Not at the moment...why now?...Not yet. Maybe after a few more chapters. Bye! *hangs up phone*<strong>

**Shizuko: Who was that?**

**Me: Some jerks that want to be on the show.**

**Momoko: Why don't you let them?**

**Me: I want to bring them in a little later.**

**Shizuko: I filled out the paperwork already. It looks a lot simpler than Himeko's contract. *hands over signed 5-page contract***

**Me: That's because Himeko is a pain, even in the original series. Besides, if I have her do something, I need something to make her lawyers stay away.**

**Momoko: Welcome to the team!**

**Daniel: Why am I still the only guy on the team?**

**Me: There's going to be more. I plan to balance out the boys to girls ratio later on.**

**Himeko: *shoots machine gun at author***

**Kaoru: Duck and cover! *everyone hides in next room***

**Me: The Force ain't strong with this one! *dodges every bullet***

**Himeko: *points shotgun at author's face***

**Me: *plugs barrel with fingers before trigger is pulled***

**(Shotgun fires, barrel explodes in a banana peel fashion; Himeko is burnt black; author is unharmed)**

**Himeko: Dammit!**

**Me: Next time, the Rowdyruffs are terrorizing the city. Worse part is, it looks like Bomber has joined them! What will the Puffs do now? Stay tuned and please review.**


	7. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

******Author's Note******

**Me: Okay, so last time, Shizuko became Bunny and beat the tar out of Himeko.**

**Himeko: You'll pay for that, Len!**

**Momoko: Himeko, can you step on this "X"? I'll make Len give you a praise chapter!**

**Himeko: *steps on red "X"* Now what?**

**Kaoru: *lights fuse* See ya in a few chapters!**

***Himeko gets shot out of cannon and busts a hole in roof***

**Himeko: DAMN YOU ALL!**

***Door busts down***

**?: Hey, Len! Why didn't you give us an appearance!**

**?: Yeah, dude! Give us a chapter already!**

**Me: I already told you boys. Not yet!**

**?: I don't care! Come on guys, let's get some eats in the kitchen.**

**Shizuko: P-Please get out of Len-kun's kitchen, Rowdyruffs!**

***glass breaking, kitchen looks like a tornado ran through it***

**Me: *walks in dressed in U.S. Army ACU's (that's camouflage for those who don't understand.)* Daniel, can you take care of the opening while I take out the trash?**

**Daniel: Um, okay. Len doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z. All he owns is the plot and OC's of this fanfic. Please review.**

***crashing, explosions, gunshots***

Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

"There should be a law against giving us so much homework!" Kaoru complained. The girls and Daniel were sitting at a large table at the Utonium Institute. On the table was a large pile of books and papers. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were staring at the pile and were groaning at the sight of it. The twins were furiously trying to work and make the pile smaller, but Shizuko was drawing a picture in her notebook.

"Shizuko-chan," Momoko said to her violet friend, "Why are you drawing at a time like this? Can't you see this huge pile of homework!"

"O-Oh. I already finished my homework. I-It was fairly easy." Shizuko answered, looking up from her drawing.

"No way!" Kaoru yelled, right before the twins slammed their pencils into the table.

"And we just finished ours!" they both called out, leaving the others in shock when they realized that the pile of homework was only half its size. "We've done our half, now you do yours," they said to the others. Daniel then stood up and started to walk quickly out of the room.

"Daniel-kun, where are you going?" Shizuko asked.

"Remember the three burritos he had for lunch?" Danielle replied. A giant sweat drop appeared on everyone's heads.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I...I see." Shizuko replied before turning back to her drawing. The other girls began to start working on their pile of homework while Danielle took out her DS to play Mario Kart. Just when Danielle got to the fifth race, Ken and the professors came running into the room.

"Girls! It's Daniel! He and the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city!" Ken yelled out, surprising Danielle, who rushed over to the video monitors. On the screen, there was a Rowdyruff wearing a yellow color scheme that looks like Bomber. The only difference is that he didn't have the flight helmet and goggles that he usually wore. Instead, it was just a pair of sunglasses.

"What the heck is he doing? And who are those other four?" Danielle asked, shocked at what she was seeing on the screen.

"Those others are the Rowdyruff Boys!" Momoko answered. Then, a button clicked in Danielle's head.

"No wonder why you didn't trust us, Kaoru. You thought my brother was one of them" Danielle told Kaoru.

"You got that right. I figured him for a traitor. Let's get him!" Kaoru and the others reached for their compacts to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Energized Bunny!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

Meanwhile, downtown…

Bomber and the Ruffs were in the city, destroying everything in sight. In their wake was nothing but rubble.

"This is fun, man!" Brick, the red Rowdyruff, said to his brothers. All of them nodded in agreement. While they started throwing cars around, five streaks appeared in the sky.

"What's that?" the new purple Rowdyruff asked his brothers. They noticed the streaks and readied themselves for battle.

The Powerpuffs touched down in front of the Rowdyruffs and faced off against their counterpart.

"Don't you ever learn?" Blossom yelled to Brick, who shot a spitball between her eyes. Needless to say, she was pissed off. What was worse was that while Blossom tried to get the spitball off her face, Brick moved in and flipped her skirt. She was mad now. Before Brick could escape scot-free, Blossom shot her yo-yo at him.

_Licorice Whip!_

Blossom's yo-yo string wrapped around Brick's upper body. With Brick tied up, Blossom walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Brick asked, looking up at Blossom. To be precise, he was trying to look up her skirt.

"REVENGE!" Blossom yelled, before stomping on Brick in the family jewels five times.

"YEOWCH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THERE?" Brick yelled out in pain. Blossom retracted her yo-yo, letting Brick check to feel if he was okay before she took off to meet with her companions.

Bubbles had better luck. She managed to catch Boomer in one of her bubbles. He broke out, but he fell on a railing, crushing his family jewels on it. He was last seen curled up on the ground before Bubbles took off to join the others. Buttercup was facing off against Butch, who used some smelly sock boomerangs on her. She hit them away, but when Butch jumped to dodge the returning boomerangs, he got hit between the legs by Buttercup's hammer and crashed head-first into a building. He got up, but he was holding his head and jewels. From a certain angle, he looked like Michael Jackson.

"Come on, little lady, let's see what you've got!" the purple Rowdyruff told Bunny. The purple Rowdyruff, instead of a violet shinai like Bunny had, he wielded a purple bokken. "The name's Barry, missy. On guard!" Barry thrust his sword at Bunny, who parried it with her shinai. The two of them locked their swords five times. Each time, Barry tried to overpower her before she slipped out from under to deal another blow, which was blocked again.

"P-Please stop this!" Bunny yelled. Barry replied with a smirk and locked their swords again. This time, Barry tripped Bunny and struck her side with his bokken. "I guess I have no choice."

_Shinai Shocker!_

While she was on the ground, Bunny brought up her shinai and struck Barry where it hurts the most. Worse part is, Bunny's attack adds a powerful electric shock to the target. That gave Barry more pain to think about. At that point, something smelled like fried chicken.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Bunny asked Barry, who was curled up on the ground crying. Bunny decided to step back and fly to the others. Meanwhile, Bullet was facing off against Bomber.

"Bomber! Why are you doing this?" she yelled. She took out two pieces of paper and clapped her hands together. The paper became a broadsword instead of the usual two katanas.

"Why I'm doing it? That's the million-dollar question, baby. I'm doing it just because I want to!"

Meanwhile, back at the lab...

"That is the last time I eat three extra-large burritos in one sitting." Daniel said as he exited the bathroom and walked into the common area, where the Utonium family, Peach, and his father was watching the fight. "Hey, Pop, what's going on?"

The group looking at the monitors turned around to look at Daniel, who was standing behind them, staring at the monitors. At that moment, Daniel saw Blossom stomping on Brick on one of the video screens.

"Oh my God, that is hilarious. This is going on YouTube for sure!" Daniel yelled out, which made his father ask him.

"Daniel, where have you been?" he asked his son, who checked to see if the video was recording.

"I brought three burritos to school, Dad. I had to go really bad. By the way, I don't think you should use the second floor bathroom for a while. It stinks so bad it could kill a vulture." Daniel told his father as a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Wait," Ken said to Daniel, "If you're here, then who's Bullet fighting?" he questioned as he pointed to one of the screens, which showed Bullet fighting with Daniel as a Rowdyruff, but the person she was fighting wasn't her brother at all.

Meanwhile downtown...

Bullet squared off against the person she thought was her brother. Her paper broadsword sliced the air in front of her, creating a large wave of air that resembled a blade that flew over to "Bomber."

_Windy Cut!_

Before it hit, instead of marbles, "Bomber" took out a six-sided dice and threw it at the wave of air. The side with the 6 hit the air blast, making the dice explode and the air blast disappear. He threw three more dice at Bullet afterward.

"Listen to me, Bomber! Whatever the Rowdyruffs did to you, I need you to snap out of it!" Bullet shouted, using the broadsword to knock away the flying dice.

"Listen, baby, the Rowdyruffs are my brothers. I don't have a sister. My name isn't Bomber. The name's Jack. Blackjack." He told her. He charged at her and shot more dice. She blocked them easily, but there was one thing she wasn't prepared for. When she knocked away a die heading for her face, all of a sudden, she saw Blackjack very close to her face. Out of nowhere, Blackjack grabbed Bullet in his arms and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"That was sick! Snap out of it, Bomber! Why'd you kiss your sister?" Bullet yelled as she broke free from Blackjack's grip. The rest of the girls were shocked at this development. Blossom covered her eyes in shock, Bubbles put her hand over her mouth, and Bunny was covering her ears. Buttercup faced away and was puking in a paper bag.

"I-I didn't know Bomber was that kind of person!" Bunny said to herself. At that moment, ten marbles exploded in the sky, about three miles over Bunny's head. After the explosion, dark clouds began to form over the Tokyo City area, rain began to pour down excessively, and thunder and lightning exploded in the clouds. Several bolts of lightning hit the ground around Blackjack, causing him to panic a little. One huge lightning bolt then fell between Bullet and the Ruff, scaring the both of them.

In a yellow flash of lightning, a person appeared from ground zero, right between Bullet and Blackjack. When the light cleared, a boy was standing tall in front of Blackjack. Both were about the same height, but the boy was wearing, instead of the standard Rowdyruff jacket, a yellow sports jacket with a white star on the right chest pocket and a white "P" on the left. On his head, the boy wore a brown flight helmet and goggles.

"It's Bomber!" all the girls yelled. His clothes were sparking with electricity and arcing in multiple places. His usual blue eyes were now blood red and were sparking as well.

"B-Bomber? Are you okay?" Bunny asked, but received no response. Bomber rolled up his sleeves to reveal a metal device on each hand. The device seemed to consist of a wristband, three cylindrical tubes protruding from a box on the metal wristband. Extending from each of the boxes were tubes that protruded through the sleeves at the elbows. The tubes connected to the pockets on the upper arms. He clenched his hands into fists and pointed them strait at Blackjack.

"Just what did you think you were doing with Bullet?" Bomber scolded.

"Easy, buddy. I was just getting to know this foxy mama. I see she's your gal, huh?"

"Who do you think you are, kissing my sister?" Bomber yelled, clearly angry.

"I take it that you're in love with her too?"

"YOU...SHALL...PERISH...AT...MY...HANDS!" Bomber yelled as he charged at Blackjack, eyes glowing red with fury. The two charged each other like someone going to punch their reflection in a mirror.

_Point Blank!_

In a split second, Bomber punched Blackjack while firing off three explosive marbles from the device. Blackjack was sent flying into a nearby building, punching a hole into it and five buildings behind it. He picked up the other Rowdyruffs and did the same to them, landing them in the same crater Blackjack was in.

"Bomber! Calm down!" Blossom yelled.

"The fight's over! We won already!" Buttercup shouted over the commotion.

"Stop it now!" Bullet and Bubbles yelled at the outraged Puff. All of the girls were desperately trying to fix and reduce the collateral damage. Bullet and Blossom were using energy from their weapons to fix broken structures, Buttercup and Bubbles were catching and knocking away debris and marbles, while Bunny was watching from the sidelines.

"ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BOYS, YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO COME BACK INTO TOWN AGAIN! YOU SIX ARE A DISGRACE TO BOYS EVERYWHERE!" Bomber yelled as he continued to shoot explosive marbles into the crater he pounded the Rowdyruffs in. All six of the Ruffs were burnt beyond recognition, but very much alive.

"Reminds me of Team Rocket every time they fail and blast off," Bomber said to the boys. "Now, I know what you're thinking: Did I fire five shots or six? Well to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I haven't kept track myself. So you have to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

Meanwhile, at the lab...

"Bomber's going too far! At this rate, the city's going to be destroyed beyond repair!" Professor Utonium said to the others as they watched the monitor. Ken and Peach were both cowering in the corner of the room.

"Bomber's pretty scary right now, da wan!" Peach said as he cowered in fear.

"I had a feeling this would happen. My son doesn't get angry often, but when he does get angry, he becomes very volatile and uncontrollable," Professor Tinaxo said, greatly worrying the others in his presence.

Back at the large crater...

"Well, it's been nice knowing you. Say hello to Death for me!" Bomber yelled as he readied another salvo of marbles to shoot.

"Bomber, don't do it!" Bunny yelled as she ran up to Bomber and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "Don't do it, Bomber. Please, you've done enough. We've won already." she begged as Bomber's eyes returned to their usual blue color.

"Bunny? What just happened?" Bomber asked his violet companion. "Did I do that?" he asked as he noticed the crater with the unconscious Rowdyruffs.

"Bomber, you weren't yourself. I'm just glad you're back to normal." She said as she continued to embrace him. Her eyes were closed with teardrops forming at the sides.

"Uh, Bunny, you can let go of me now. Everything's okay now." Bomber told his violet friend.

"Oh! S-S-Sorry!" Bunny said as she quickly pulled away from Bomber. She faced away from him and was blushing furiously. "What did I do? What did I say?" she thought to herself. The Ruffs took this opportunity to stagger out of the crater and limp back to a safe place.

After some much needed repairs to the city...

Daniel was reviewing the tapes of the battle on one of the monitors. His sister and Shizuko were helping Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako finish their half of the homework pile. Momoko put down her pencil for a while to talk to Danielle.

"I've never seen your brother like this. Usually he's so carefree. While we were fighting, he was pretty...cold," she told the yellow girl.

"It doesn't look like he remembered what happened, either!" Kaoru said with confirmation nods from Shizuko and Miyako.

"Daniel is one of the people you should stay away from when he's angry. When something sets him off, he can go into a blind rampage ranging from minutes to hours against the trigger." Danielle explained.

"That still doesn't explain why it looks like he forgot what happened." Kaoru said to her.

"Blind rage is blind rage. My brother is usually a carefree person. However, when he gets angry past a certain point, my brother loses all mental control, to the point where he can't control his actions or remember anything afterward." Danielle said as she turned to face her brother. He had his laptop connected to the monitors and was uploading some of the video files to YouTube. Looks like things are going to be peaceful for a while.

**Daniel: Hey, girls, check this out! *clicks on YouTube link***

**Brick: Len, what are you going to do with that chainsaw? AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

***chainsaw buzzing***

**Momoko: It's the monitor footage from our last fight!**

***shotgun blasts***

**Kaoru: Watching it from this angle, it's completely hilarious!**

**Boomer: Is that a Gatling gun? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

***machine gun fire***

**Danielle: So that's what you were doing on the monitors a while ago.**

**Miyako: *giggles***

**Butch: Where'd you get that bazooka? How can you afford these things?**

**Me: It's called author's power!**

***bazooka firing***

**Barry: Dudes, let's get out of here!**

***lightsaber swinging***

**Me: And stay out until I write another chapter with you! *slams door* Okay, so what did I miss?**

**Daniel: it's on YouTube! Check it out! *shows video***

**Me: That's what happened? That's hilarious! Okay, next time, it's the day monsters can come out to play. Takaaki gets out of the hospital and goes on a date with Miyako. Unfortunately, some black lights give rise to a brand new villain and a Michael Jackson tribute. Stay tuned and please review!**


	8. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubbles Part I

******Author's Note******

**Me: Double, double, toil and trouble**

**Daniel: Fire burn and cauldron bubble**

**Shizuko: I feel like we're summoning the devil!**

**Kaoru: Just what do you think you're doing here, Len?**

**Me: reciting Shakespeare for this chapter****.**

**Momoko: Is it Romeo and Juliet?**

**Daniel: Nope. It's the scene in Macbeth where the witches are casting a spell.**

**Danielle: It's for our Halloween chapter****.**

**Miyako: Halloween?**

**Me: Yes, Halloween. By the way, Miyako, someone's here for you.**

**?: Miyako-chan, hi!**

**Miyako: Taka-chan!**

**Me: Takaaki, remember that you have to do that Michael Jackson tribute like we agreed. You'll be doing the intro as well.**

**Takaaki: Got it. Len-kun doesn't own Powerpuff Girls Z. All he owns are the OC's and plot of this fanfic. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><span>Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubbles<span>

At the lab, Momoko, Kaoru, and Shizuko were staring at a calendar on the wall.

"Momoko-san, what's Halloween?" Shizuko asked. Four months ago, Him was sent into space. In the middle of September, the Tinaxos moved in. At the beginning of October, Shizuko became Bunny, the sixth member.

"I don't know. Maybe Professor Tinaxo knows something."

"I wouldn't ask him if I were you," Kaoru said, scratching her chin. "He's busy helping Professor Utonium with something."

"What about the twins?"

"Don't know where they are. Daniel should be out of the nurse's office by now."

"Miyako?"

"At the hospital"

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

"Nah, she's just visiting a boy she met as a child."

At the hospital...

"Taka-chan! I came by like I promised!" Miyako said as she walked into the boy's hospital room. The blond-haired boy in the hospital bed had a smile on his face as she faced him.

"Hi, Miyako. I'm glad you came. The doctor says I'll be healthy enough to walk out tomorrow!" he said. On the last word, Miyako's face lit up.

"Really? That's great news!"

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's so sweet."

"And it's all thanks to you." Miyako blushed at the comment. Ever since she helped him with his ailment, his condition has been getting better and better. "By the way, I saw something on the calendar placed on tomorrow. What's Halloween?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? I have no idea what it's for."

Two hours later...

"Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Miyako shouted as she ran into the lab. The others were staring at the calendar on the wall. "Good news! Taka-chan said he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow!"

"That's great news!" Momoko said, turning to look at Miyako.

"Taka-chan?" Shizuko asked, turning around from the calendar.

"He's this guy Miyako met when she was young. He saved her from some bullies back then and ended up in the hospital due to a heart condition." She replied.

"I see. Miyako-chan, do you know what Halloween is?"

"Sorry, I have no idea." Miyako responded. At that moment, the twins walked into the room.

"Daniel, you had to try Himeko's cooking?" Danielle said to Daniel, who was clutching his stomach.

"I had no choice! She forced the damn onigiri and tempura in my mouth!" Daniel said, wearing his new yellow clothes. Ever since the Rowdyruffs attacked, he changed his signature color to match his sister.

"You spent the rest of the day with the nurse because of that. You actually turned green, purple, and then blue. We thought you were dead until you got up and started puking on the floor."

"And I thought England from Hetalia was a bad chef. I never thought it would be possible to make such a simple dish taste so bad."

"Face it, some of the girls at school find you cute and funny. Himeko must be one of them."

"That is the last person I want to have a crush on me!" Just then, Daniel noticed the other girls in the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"Daniel, we're all glad you're okay after that. After the incident, all the girls in the room went pale. Shizuko actually fainted when you started gagging and turning green." Kaoru said. Shizuko was twiddling her thumbs and had a very light blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Danielle-chan, do you know anything about Halloween?" Shizuko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Halloween? It's basically a day where little kids dress up as monsters and go to other people's houses and ask for candy. Still, Halloween is a day centered around horror, ghosts, zombies, vampires, anything around those lines."

"You had me at candy." Momoko said, stars glittering in her eyes.

The next day...

Miyako was walking to the hospital as promised to Takaaki. In front of the hospital entrance was a boy in a light blue T-shirt and jeans holding some flowers. The boy looked in Miyako's direction and waved to her.

"Miya-chan! Over here!" the boy shouted.

"Taka-chan!" Miyako shouted as she ran up to the boy.

"Miyako, how about today, we do something? Like a date?" Takaaki asked.

"That'll be great! I just have to let everyone else know I'll be busy." Miyako said as she took out her compact. After a minute or so explaining the situation, she hung up. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could spend time at the lab until around five. Then we could go see a movie."

"What's wrong with seeing one now?"

"I asked one of the nurses about Halloween. It has something to do with horror, so I figured, why not go see a scary movie with you?"

Miyako blushed at the thought. She agreed to bring him to the lab to hang out for a bit.

About five minutes later at the lab...

"Shizuko, have you seen the twins?" Kaoru asked as she looked up from the boxing match. Ken and Professor Utonium were watching as well.

"Sorry, I have no idea." Shizuko replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

"They're missing one heck of a fight! Paquiao's got Maywether on the ropes!" Kaoru shouted.

"I think they're upstairs or something." Momoko said. "Last I saw them, they were heading to a room upstairs with a large plastic bag."

"What was in the bag?"

"No idea." At that moment, the bell for the match to end rang, signaling Kaoru to go to the kitchen to make popcorn. Coincidentally, it was the same moment that Miyako and Takaaki walked into the room.

"Hi, guys." Miyako said, making Shizuko and Momoko turn around to see the pair of blues standing there.

"Miyako-chan, I thought that you were too busy to come to the lab today." Momoko said.

"Sorry, my fault. I told her we were coming here after she hung up." Takaaki said.

"P-Pardon my asking, but you are the Takaaki-kun I've heard about, right?" Shizuko asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Miya-chan's told you about me."

"Actually, I just heard about you from Kaoru."

"I see. Well, I guess there's no need to introduce myself, then. You must be Shizuko-chan. Uh, where are the twins you told me about, Miyako?" A knock came from one of the doors leading to the stairs.

"Yes?" Kaoru said as she answered the door. She was holding a bag of freshly-made popcorn. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" In the blink of an eye, the popcorn floated in the air for a while before falling to the ground. The door also slammed shut and Kaoru was hiding by the couch.

"What could scare Kaoru-chan that much?" Shizuko asked as she opened the door. She fainted on the spot.

"Oh my god! It's the zombie apocalypse! That day is here! Let's get out of here!" Momoko shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone except Shizuko ran to the opposite side of the room, almost knocking over the TV. Two zombies were at the door. Behind them were several other zombies as well. The two staggered into the room, completely ignoring the fainted Shizuko. Just as the zombies cornered everyone, Professor Tinaxo appeared behind them.

"Dan, Danielle, I told you this morning. Scaring people like this can wait until nightfall." He said as he pulled the masks off the zombies. Under the masks were the faces of the Tinaxo twins in their blond glory. He also picked up a remote control and pushed a button. The zombies at the door disappeared, leaving a white screen.

"Sorry, Dad. We couldn't resist." Danielle said, with her hand behind her head and laughing.

"Can we get some water or something?" Daniel said, trying to shake Shizuko awake.

Meanwhile at a park...

"What kind of game are you playing, wimp?" one teen said as he snatched a box from the hands of a boy his age.

"Give it back! My father gave that to me!" the boy yelled as he tried to take the box back from the taller boy.

"Seriously, what kind of man are you?" he said as he threw the box to the ground and began stomping on it. "I'll see you tomorrow, wimp." The older boy walked away without looking back once. The younger boy started crying on the ground. As he cried, a black light fell from the sky and hit him.

A few hours later at the lab...

**Uh, guys?**

"What is it, Len?"

**We're live.**

"Oh, right! Okay, Miyako, are you all set to go to the movies?" Takaaki asked.

"I'm ready, Taka-chan. Let's go!"

"Don't worry about us. Whatever happens, we can handle it!" Kaoru said as the blues left.

Meanwhile, at the same park...

"Well, well, well. It's Halloween. I've read about it online. I think it's time to play a little game with Tokyo city." A mysterious figure said as it flew from the park to the cemetery. A small smirk showed on its face as it pointed its left hand at the graves. "In the name of the Game Master, rise once more!"

About an hour later...

"Come on, Miya-chan, admit it. You were scared when that zombie came onto the screen." Takaaki said as he exited the movie theater with Miyako.

"You were scared, too!" Miyako said.

"..."

"Taka-chan? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Let me guess. When I turn around, I'm going to see the zombie from the movie and his friends." Miyako said calmly. Takaaki nodded. Miyako turned around to see a maggot-ridden corpse standing right behind her. Behind it were several other zombies as well.

"Okay, Daniel-kun, that's quite enough. You can take off the mask now." Miyako said as she recalled the incident earlier. She reached for the zombie's face and actually ripped the whole head clean off. "So, Taka-chan, should we start running for our lives?"

"After you, milady." Takaaki said, giving a courteous bow. In a split second, the two blues started running as fast as they can.

Meanwhile at the lab...

"So when do we get the candy?" Momoko asked as she held a bag in her hands. She was dressed like her favorite sentai hero as well.

"Momoko! Incoming message from Miyako! She's got some trouble and she needs help right away!" Ken yelled.

"Aw rats! What is it, Miyako-chan?" Momoko asked as she turned toward the video screen.

"Help! It's the city! It's overrun with zombies!"

"Z-Z-Zombies!"

"Yeah. They tried to attack me and Taka-chan!"

"Don't worry. We're on it." Danielle said as she walked into the room. She and her brother were dressed as the Kagamine twins. **To be honest, it was fitting for them**.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Speeding Bullet!_

_Dive Bomber!_

_Energized Bunny!_

The five flew off to Miyako's location, thanks to the GPS tracking system in Bomber's goggles. They found Miyako and Takaaki cornered in an alley surrounded by zombies.

"Damn! It's a Michael Jackson tribute!" Bullet yelled.

"Come on! We've got to save them from the zombie apocalypse!" Blossom yellewd as she dove to save her friends. As four of them dove down, Bunny noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Bomber shot a circle of ice marbles, forming a barrier between the zombies and the blues. As Buttercup and Blossom brought the two of them up, Bunny called out.

"Guys! Look at that intersection!" Bunny pointed to an intersection. Nine zombies were standing still arranged in a triangle. However, the triangle was missing a point.

"Bullet, didn't you say something about a Michael Jackson tribute?" Blossom asked. "Maybe that's the key. If memory serves, in the music video, a couple finishes watching a scary movie and then zombies attack. The boyfriend then leads them in dancing 'Thriller'." Takaaki then jumped down and ran toward the triangle.

_Takaaki used THRILLER!_

_It's super effective!_

At the end of the dance, the zombies turned east and started walking back to the cemetery, leaving a very familiar werewolf behind.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Takaaki yelled when he realized he turned back into the wolf the black light originally turned him into.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako &amp; Takaaki: LEN!<strong>

**Me: sorry. The cure will be in the next chapter.**

**Takaaki: It better be, or I'll just have to start sharpening my claws on you.**

**Me: Got it. Besides, Takaaki, you should have read your contract fully before signing it. It says that as long as you're in the current chapter, I can put any event I want in the script. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure that this game finishes with you returned to normal.**

**Takaaki: *growls***

**Me: Sit boy!**

**Takaaki & Miyako: ... ... ... ...What was that?**

**Me: I guess it only works when Kagome does it to Inuyasha. Next time, the Game Master's Halloween puzzle continues. There is a catch: Solve all the puzzles before midnight or Takaaki will remain a werewolf forever. Can the Puffs pull it off? Stay tuned and please review.**


	9. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubbles Part II

******Author's Note******

**Takaaki & Miyako: *intense stare***

**Me: What?**

**Shizuko: Please don't mind them, Len-kun. They are still mad at you for turning Takaaki back into a werewolf.**

**Danielle: How did that happen the first time?**

**Me: Well, let me show you using our brand-new flashback technology!**

***flashback mode start***

**Takaaki: I'm stuck in this wheelchair. I just want to get out of here! *black light falls***

***end flashback mode***

**Daniel: That's what happened?**

**Me: Well it didn't happen like this:**

***cutaway mode start***

**Takaaki: Die you werewolf! *shoots silver bullets**gets bitten***

***cutaway mode end***

**Shizuko: That was pretty random.**

**Me: You know it. I'll be using this new technology for the rest of the series. Anyways, I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z. All I own is the plot and OC's of this fanfic. Enjoy part II of our Halloween chapter and please**

* * *

><p><span>Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubbles Part 2<span>

"Oh, come on!" Takaaki yelled as he realized that he turned back into the werewolf the black light originally turned him into.

"Taka-chan! Are you okay?" Miyako said.

"Do I look like I'm okay? I've turned back into a monster!"

"Wait a minute. 'Back'!" the twins called. Blossom whispered something in their ears before they realized the situation.

"Maybe we should follow the zombies. If that's what turned you into that thing, maybe it can turn back to normal." Bullet said. After Miyako transformed, they followed the zombies to a graveyard, they spotted the zombies returning to their graves.

"Happy Halloween, Powerpuff Girls Z. I am the Game Master." said a figure standing on top of a mausoleum. It was wearing a black butler outfit, a cape, a pair of red gloves, and a top hat.

"Ahem!" Bomber called.

"Powerpuff Girls and one Boy Z"

"That's better!"

"Anyways, I would like to congratulate you for solving the first puzzle. As you can see, I have transformed your friend. That is part of the game."

"A game! We're not playing a game with you! Just change him back to normal!" Bubbles yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You can only change him back if you win the game."

"Fine, we'll play." Miyako said as she and Takaaki glared at the figure.

"Excellent! Before I explain the rules, I'll tell you the stakes: if you win, your friend will be changed back to normal. If I win, he will stay that way forever."

"What are the rules?"

"They are simple. Complete twenty tasks by sunrise. Each task consists of a puzzle you must solve in order to complete it. When you complete a task, you have to come back to me get a clue for the next one, so no splitting up."

"That's just bogus!" Buttercup said.

"One more outburst like that and I'm adding more."

Buttercup sneezed

"Twenty-one!"

"That was just a sneeze!"

"Twenty-two!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Twenty-three!"

"You a*****e"

"Okay, twenty-two tasks. Your next task is here at the graveyard. Place all of the items in the cauldron in the right order. Your clue is 'Macbeth'. Game start!" The puffs flew to the cauldron in front of the Game Master.

"What kind of clue is 'Macbeth'?" Blossom asked, poking the cauldron.

"I-I think I know what it means. I read about it before. I think I know what order it is." Bunny said.

"Lead the way, Bunny." Bubbles said.

A few lines of Shakespeare later...

"Congratulations, you completed the second task." the Game Master said as he aimed his hand at the cemetery gate. In a flash of red light, a figure appeared. "For your next task, you have to beat this vampire without using your weapons or powers. Game start!"

"I swear to God, if that thing starts sparkling, I'm gonna rip off its m*****f***ing head!" Buttercup yelled.

_VAMPIRE used SPARKLE! But nothing happened!_

_BUTTERCUP used RAGE! A critical hit! It's super effective!_

The whole time Buttercup and the vampire were fighting, Blossom and Bullet had their eyes covered. Bomber was staring at the fight with a scared look on his face. Bunny was cowering behind Bomber with a scared look as well. Takaaki had his paws covering both his and Bubbles' eyes. After the fight was over, if I had to describe what happened, this fanfic would be rated M, so let's just say Buttercup used a shovel to carve out a wooden stake from a large branch to impale the vampire. She actually did something completely different, but it's much too gruesome to tell.

"Wow...that was...quick." the Game Master said as he pointed a hand toward the ground in front of the Puffs. A large table appeared in front of them. "Welcome to Memory lane! Select one person to play. Choose wisely. Should you fail, then you have to try again in an hour."

"I'll do it." Blossom said

"Are you sure about that?" Buttercup asked. "What about the time you forgot what that Chinese man said about feeding that mogwai after midnight?"

***flashback mode start***

"Momoko, I don't think it's a good idea to feed that mogwai after midnight." Kaoru said as she watched Momoko try to give the creature a piece of cake.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the red Puff said as she shoved the cake into its mouth. The creature started to morph into a beast of pure evil.

"What is that thing!" Miyako yelled, pointing at the beast.

"It's Barney the Dinosaur!" Kaoru yelled

"Oh my God! Kill it! Kill it!" Momoko shouted as she grabbed a table and began repeatedly striking the beast over the head while Kaoru was striking it with a baseball bat and Miyako was hitting it with a golf club.

***end flashback mode***

"That was last year. I'm sure I can do this." Blossom said

"Okay, we have our player. Now, I need you to memorize this series of symbols in three seconds." The Game Master showed some symbols on the mausoleum. "Now, I need you to recreate this series using the symbols on the tiles on this table. You have five minutes. Game start!"

Five minutes later...

"Congratulations. Now for the next task."

"This whole thing is rigged!" Takaaki snarled "There's no way we can complete these tasks before midnight!"

"Sleep!" Takaaki fell asleep as soon as the Game Master said that. "Now, for your next task, you have one of Herculean proportions. If you succeed, you only would have 6 tasks left. Should you fail, you're back up to 22 tasks. Only here you all can split up. Game start!"

"Wait a minute," Bomber said," What about our clue?"

"I gave you one. You need to listen carefully, though."

20 minutes later, at 2000 hours...

"Come on, give us another clue!" Buttercup yelled.

"Hold on, Buttercup. He said that we had to complete 22 tasks before midnight, right?" Bullet asked

"Yes. What about it?"

"He also said we would have 6 tasks left after we finish this one, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I think I get where you're going with this, Bullet." Bunny said. "We already completed four tasks. If we finish this, then we would have 6 tasks left. That means this task is twelve in one."

"Still, I don't get what we have to do." Bubbles said as she stood by the still sleeping Takaaki.

"Okay, so this one task is actually twelve tasks of Herculean proportions. I really don't know what to do here." Blossom said.

"Blossom! You've got it!" Bomber said. A question mark appeared above the heads of all the girls except Bullet. "Just follow our lead."

Twelve tasks later, at 2200 hours...

"Tell me why I was the one who had to clean the oxen stables?" Bomber asked as the six returned to the graveyard. He was covered head to toe in ox manure holding a belt.

"We all drew straws for the tasks we had to do. I mean, I had to fight and kill the lion and the hydra. How do you think I feel?" Bubbles said to Bomber. She was dragging the Nemean Lion behind her.

"At least those labors are less stressful than getting the belt from the Queen of the Amazons."

"Who was that?" Buttercup asked. She was dragging the Cerberus from the Underworld and the Cretan Bull.

"Was it Himeko?" Bunny asked. She was carrying several of the Stymphalian Birds and ten golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides.

"Yep."

"I feel sorry for you." Blossom said. She was dragging the golden Hind of Artemis and the cattle of Geryon.

"You have every right to be." Bullet said as she struggled to control the Mares of Diomedes and the Erymanthian Boar.

"Congratulations. You finished Hercules' Twelve Labors. The next five tasks are only for that boy Takaaki's girlfriend." The Game Master said as he made the various beasts and objects the Puffs were holding disappear, including the manure Bomber was covered in.

"What do I have to do?" Bubbles asked.

"It's very simple. For each one of the five tasks you have to do, you have to defeat one of your fellow comrades and take their compact."

"What! I can't do that!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder.

"Don't worry about us. Just do it for Takaaki." Blossom told her friend.

"But...but..."

"But nothing!" Buttercup yelled "If it's for Takaaki, then go ahead! Shoot us with your best shot!"

"Wow, this is the most boring fight I've ever seen." The Game Master said with a mouth full of popcorn. He was sitting on a lawn chair on top of the mausoleum with popcorn in one hand and an extra large soda in the other.

"Miya-chan!" Takaaki yelled as he woke up.

"Taka-chan?" Bubbles asked as she noticed her childhood friend snap awake.

"Don't do it! Don't sacrifice your own friends for my sake!"

"But..."

"We'll find another way! Just don't do it!"

"Wow, maybe I should of thought of this before making something so cliched." The Game Master said as he sipped some of his soda.

"Bubbles, I don't want you to lose your friend. My brother and I already lost someone we really cared about. We don't want the same thing to happen to you." Bullet said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "My brother and I have come to an agreement. Please accept this as a token of our surrender." Bullet handed over the yellow compact on her belt and Bomber's watch.

"Same here!" the rest of the Puffs cried as they handed over their compacts.

"Didn't see that coming, but still, that's pretty fair. On to your next task!" the Game Master yelled as he swallowed his popcorn and put down his drink.

"You turned my Taka-chan into a monster as a part of your game for your own amusement and tried to force me to fight my friends while you enjoyed the show. I'll never forgive you!" Bubbles shouted. As she and the rest of the Puffs charged at the Game master, a maroon flash hit him.

"You will pay for what you did to me and the Puffs! Especially Miya-chan!" When the Puffs looked in the direction of the voice, they saw Takaaki on top of the Game Master, bearing his fangs. His claws pinned his hands to the ground of the graveyard. His jaws were snapping at the Game Master's face as the claws started to dig in.

"Heh. At my command, you shall destroy the Powerpuffs!" the Game Master yelled as he pointed his fingers at Takaaki. "For your final task, Takaaki's girlfriend and her friends must defeat her boyfriend!"

"Yep, this is clichéd all right." Buttercup said as she took back her compact.

**Hold, on, hold on, Game Master. Turning Takaaki against the Puffs wasn't in the script. What was supposed to happen was that you fight the Puffs yourself, but you surrender after Takaaki almost bites your head off.**

"Change of plans, Len. Takaaki, take him out!"

**Oh jeez! Takaaki, get off me! Puffs, I need your help here! Takaaki looks like he's gonna eat me!**

"Sorry, Len. Only his girlfriend can help you now."

"Wait a minute, game Master! Each task has a puzzle to complete it, right? If this is one of the tasks, then where is the clue!" Blossom yelled as the rest of the Puffs were trying to pry the author away from Takaaki, but to no avail.

"My dear, this time your clue is what you see."

"THAT'S BULLS***!"

"Deal with it." The Game Master said as he disappeared.

**Blossom, a little less swearing, a little more HELP ME OUT DAMMIT!**

"Fine, fine."

_Licorice Whip!_

Blossom wrapped her yo-yo around Takaaki's torso. As that happened, Buttercup knocked him to the side with her hammer, taking Blossom with him.

"Bubbles, why don't you do what you did last time?"

"I've got it! When he said the clue is what you see, that means this happened before!"

_Shabon Freedom!_

In a few seconds after being trapped in a large bubble, Takaaki was freed after it burst. Instead of the werewolf, there stood a familiar young blonde boy.

"Well," Blossom said. "Now that that's over with, let's go trick-or-treating and get us some candy!"

"Actually, it's past eight already." Bomber said.

"What does that mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Trick-or-treating in America ends at eight. After that, no one gives out candy. Besides, I doubt that people here in Japan celebrate it." Bullet said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako &amp; Takaaki: *stares at author*<strong>

**Me: What? I turned you back to normal like I said I would.**

**Takaaki: Just make sure you don't do it again.**

**Me: Fine, I won't. To make it up to you, how about I make you a regular on the show?**

**Miyako: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. You should be happy too. You'll be dating him for the rest of the series.**

**Miyako:*squeals in excitement and hugs Takaaki***

**Me: Well, I hope I have time to write more. Just so you folks know, I will be introducing a new Puff every five or so chapters until all seven extra positions are filled****.**** Next time, Shizuko and Daniel go on a date, but the Gangreen Gangs show up to ruin it and they can't transform. Stay tuned and please review.**


End file.
